Sailor Moon Twisted
by Blackbomberwoman
Summary: Una versión allternaverso de Sailor Moon, pasa antes de Sailor Moon "R" o mejor dicho, como si esta no hubiera ocurrido. Incluye Personajes de Stars. "Selene "Len" Tsukino, termina metida en líos a causa de una inexperta Seiya kou, Estrella Fugaz de Kinmoku, guardiana de los deseos de Cumpleaños. "Una pequeña comedia de enredos..."
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:

"Donde comienza mi predicamento"

Hola.

Me llamo Selene Tsukino. (Me dicen Len de cariño, mi familia y amigos),

Aunque a veces me llaman boba, irresponsable, floja, (pero eso es harina de otro costal)

Tengo 16 años. (Los acabo de cumplir ayer)

Mis amigas, amigos y mi novio me tenían preparada una fiesta sorpresa en un lugar que frecuentamos. Un bonito local llamado Crown, con videojuegos, mesas para tomar bebidas y comer bocadillos y apartados de karaoke.

Tenían todo muy bien organizado, lo admito, me sorprendieron gratamente.

El problema comenzó cuando empezaron los tirones y las pullas habituales.

Cuando iba redonda a soplar las velas de mi pastel, todos comenzaron a decirme que debía pedir:

Que si debía pedir responsabilidad, que si debía pedir mejores notas o mejor cerebro… Despertar más temprano… yo sé que me quieren mucho, pero a veces son tan pesados que se pasan ¬¬º

Mis amigas competían por quién decía la cosa más ingeniosa…

El juego ya me tenía medio molesta. La verdad, me encantan los dulces y sólo quería hincarle el diente al sabroso pastel de chocolate que me traía mi amiga Lita.

Hasta Mina salió con una de sus frases brillantes: "Pide que te crezcan los pechos"

Tenía los ojos cerrados, iba a soplar. Pero no se detenían. Me estaba poniendo de un humor de perros. Así que desee al tuntún…

"OJALÁ FUERA CHICO, ASÍ DEJARÍAN DE MOLESTARME"

Y sin querer queriendo, apagué las velas. Tal cual. Cuando ya lo había hecho. Me dije: "no importa" Esas cosas no son reales.

Cuando abrí los ojos todos reían y me preguntaban cuál fue mi deseo.

No iba a decirlo obviamente, o sí, tal vez, pero en ese momento vi a una chica extraña en el apartado, tenía una cara de sorpresa y espanto tremendos, como si hubiera podido leer mi mente, pero como es imposible, me dije que sólo se había equivocado de privado y estaba muy avergonzada y deseosa de volver a cantar "Caramell danssen" con su amiguitas.

Era una chica linda. Ojos azul piedra, cabello largo y negro azulado recogido en una coleta sujeta con estrellitas doradas. Tenía un aparato raro en la mano, que de lejos me pareció un micrófono.

Me miró fijo unos segundos. Con sus ojazos asustados como platos y luego desapareció.

La fiesta siguió su curso. Mi "adorable novio" me regaló un libro de estudios, qué apropiado.

Las chicas diferentes artículos de maquillaje, dijes, cosas para el cabello, ropa, hasta lencería salió al baile, haciéndome poner colorada…

Por la noche llegué medio pasadita a trago a mi casa.

Nos habíamos tomado algunas cervezas, (total, ya teníamos más de 16 todas, já…) así que cuando Darien me dejó en la puerta, sólo deseaba echarme a dormir la mona, total, mis padres ya dormían.

Me había felicitado al desayuno, muy amorosos ellos, todos los años me cantaban las mañanitas con mi hermanito y me entregaban sus regalos.

Caí como una piedra. Me dolía la cabeza y me sentía muy raro. O era primera vez que tomaba. ¡Rayos! La habitación daba vueltas. La boca me sabía asqueroso. Finalmente… me dormí.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente, aún tenía mi buena "Mona". No había sentido el despertador (o lo apagué dormida) Y como resultado estaba atrasadísima para irme al colegio.

Desde el primer piso me llegaba el aroma del café y los huevos del desayuno, que automáticamente me revolvieron el estómago.

-¡LUN! ¡A desayunar! ¡Vas a llegar tarde!

¿Lun? Qué raro mi madre siempre me dice "Len"… Medio pensé.

Tal vez sólo estaba distraída ( o yo escuché mal). Como pude (a gatas) me fui hasta el baño.

Vomité con las dos manos en el borde del inodoro.

Me enjuagué la boca, agachada en el lavamanos, y decidí que sólo optaría por mi plan habitual… Salir corriendo con mi tostada y mi maletín.

Volví al cuarto y me caí tratando de meter la pierna en la falda.

(Otro día, otro chichón)

Cuando logré meter las dos piernas y trato de subir el cierre escuché el peor sonido del Universo…

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPP…. Mi hermosa falda de marinerita se rajó de arriba abajo.

¿¡Qué demonios!? ¿Tanto comí ayer? Me toqué la panza. No se sentí hinchada, de hecho estaba más dura que de costumbre.

Jejejeje. Los deportes me están convirtiendo en una diosa, me dije.

Busqué entre el desorden algo que ponerme. Lo único que no olía a rayos era el buzo de deportes. Me lo incrusté como pude, notando que me quedaba más apretado que top de porrista.

(definitivamente engordé, me dije, habrá que hacer dieta)

Salí corriendo sin casi mirar a nadie, apenas sentí el beso de mi madre que me miró extrañada y me despedí de todos con un "Adiós" de la mano generalizado.

En el autobús, las chicas me miraban medio raro. De hecho muchas se rieron, pero algunas se sonrojaron.

El mundo está cada día más loco, me dije, rumiando mi tostada.

Iba entrando a "revienta caballos" por el portón cuando…

-¡TSUKINO! El inspector general, el Señor Yamada, no es del tipo que le gusten las improvisaciones.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Lo siento, señor Yamada, me disculpé. Mi voz sonaba extraña y más ronca de lo habitual. (Nunca más bebo una cerveza, me dije) –Mi uniforme se rompió, por eso vine con la ropa de deporte, mañana regularizaré la situación, agregué con la cabeza gacha.

-¡Eso sería perdonable, Tsukino, pero Ud. Ha hecho una burla del uniforme, viniendo con ese tan pequeño, con esa pinta parece un payaso! ¡Castigado a la Dirección!

Mejor no respondí nada, para evitar que se enfadara más, y me fui de trote a la sala de Detención. ¡Mis padres iban a estar tan contentos!

De reojo miré mis pantorrillas al aire.

¡No puede ser! ¡O había cogido el buzo de mi hermanito o había crecido al menos 15 centímetros!

Las mangas también me estaban cortas. Con razón todo el mundo me miraba raro.

Me saqué la chaqueta (ponía Tsukino, pero la talla estaba mal, entonces) y la amarré en la cintura para disimular un poco.

¿Sería una broma de las chicas?

Me sobresalté al ver que mi pecho había amanecido planísimo.

(¡Nunca más duermo de estómago!. Me prometí)

De pronto, me vinieron unas ganas atroces de ir al baño. Recordé que no iba del día anterior, las cervezas, y me dieron más ganas todavía, (menos mal que me quedaba de camino).

Entré al baño de chicas a las carreras, y vi a un par de ellas que conversaban y se reían frente al espejo, pero al verme se quedaron mudas, me miraban con ojos abiertos como platos y sin pestañear.

No tenía tiempo para sandeces, así que no me preocupé si mi pintoresco aspecto les provocaba algún tipo de ataque y me metí de rondón en un cubículo para aliviar mi atestada vejiga.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¿Qué demonios es esto?

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos.

Estaab tan asustada que casi me orino encima.

Esto era "algo más" que una broma de las chicas.

Continuará ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

"Mi chica de humo"

Pasada la primera sorpresa, aunque todavía estaba en shock, decidí salir corriendo, antes que alguna de esas chicas empezara a dar gritos. (Las escuchaba murmurar, y no quería más problemas).

De pasada me eché un vistazo al espejo. Mi cabello lucía diferente. Seguía siendo rubio pajizo, pero parecía un corte de chico. Mi nariz ya no era tan pequeña ni mis mejillas tan redondas. Mis rasgos se había afilado y masculinizado. No había lugar a dudas, ¡Me había convertido en un chico!

¡Qué horror! ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

A la salida del baño me encontré con Kelvin.

Por suerte, ni se dio cuenta que estaba saliendo del baño de chicas.

-Kelvin…

-¡Ah, hola Lun!

-Necesito pedirte un favor… Por cierto, ¿Por qué todos me llaman Lun?

Me miró a través de los cristales de sus nuevos lentes. ¡Increíble! El nuevo corte de cabello, algo de gomina para amansarlo y las gafas estilo Geek, le habían venido muy bien a mi amigo. Se veía casi "presentable", pensé para mis adentros.

-¿Es alguna clase de broma Lun? Me señaló hacia abajo.

Miré mi cartera. Los cuadernos marcados "Lune Tsukino".

-Pero yo me llamo Selen… alcancé a musitar. Luego cambié de idea. – Espera un poco, le dije cogiéndolo del hombro.

-¿Tienes algún pantalón de deporte que te sobre?

-Creo que hay uno en mi casillero de gimnasia, tú sabes, mi mamá me manda varios, pero casi ni los uso… Que el asma, que las alergias, etc… Es mucho más divertido quedarse en la biblioteca resolviendo enunciados de álgebra, me respondió con una gran sonrisa.

El mismo Kelvin de siempre, pensé, con una gran gota de vergüenza sobre mi frente.

Llegamos a la zona del gimnasio. Mi amigo cumplió lo prometido, me pasó su pantalón.

-Eso sí, me dijo, rascándose la nuca con el gesto típico, tienes que presentarme alguna de tu amigas… Son tan lindas… y ¡tienes tantas amigas!, Lun, ¡Como te envidio!

Miré para todos lados, tratando de entrar discretamente al vestidor…

Estaba lleno de chicos con poca ropa. Habría salido corriendo, pero no había opción.

Me senté en una banca. ¿Cómo podían ser tan poco discretos? Por todas partes chicos en calzoncillos, en toalla… Y yo con mis calzones rosa… Traté de que nadie me viera…Traté de no mirar a nadie, de no darles importancia. ¡Tú puedes, Len!

Un chico de otro curso se sentó a mi lado. Parecía estar observándome mientras conversaba con un amigo y yo me cambiaba.

-¡Oye! ¿Acaso no tienes otra cosa que mirar? Debo haber estado tremendamente sonrojada, mientras terminaba de subirme el pantalón a tirones.

El chico era enorme. Y se puso como un energúmeno.

-Su amigo se carcajeó, diciéndole con retintín:

-Uy, creo que Tsukino cree que te has enamorado de él, Ryu…

"Ryu" me levantó de la camiseta, haciéndome poner de pie y que sus ojos quedaran a la altura de los míos.

-Escucha, microbio… si me estás diciendo gay es mejor que me esperes a la salida para demostrarte lo contrario. Si faltas, sabré que eres un gallina…

-¡Oh, no! ¡Claro que no! Afirmé, moviendo los brazos con énfasis (estaba aterrada)

-A lo mejor Tsukino es gay y tú le gustas, continuó su amigo.

-¡No, no! Por Dios, me gustan las chicas, dije tratando de parecer lo más veraz posible, además me gustan esas de enormes pechos y piernas largas (haciendo una silueta con los brazos), igual que a ti, (carcajadas falsas) ¿cierto Ryu? Agregué dándole con el codo.

Éste enrojeció, tal vez, imaginando alguna pobre chica que tenía en la mira y sonrió.

-Vaya, Tsukino, te juzgué mal, de todas formas. Tú si eres un donjuán, siempre rodeado de lindas muchachas. Tu amiga Kino es bastante atractiva, podrías presentármela…

-Ah, sí, un día de estos, ¿no? Dije, tratando de huir y no comprometer a la pobre Lita.

Salí despreocupadamente del vestidor. Pero apenas doblé el recodo, suspiré con alivio.

¡Había escapado de una buena! Lo último que quería era liarme a golpes con un chico… hasta el día de ayer a lo más quería liarme alguno, pero en plan de novios… la sosera de Darien estaba empezando a hartarme.

Ahora veía bien difícil que un hombre me mirara de "esa" forma.

Una sombra adelante se movió. Me acerqué sigilosamente.

Era la chica de ayer. Por alguna razón me espiaba, y al verse sorprendida echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Espera! Grité y corrí tras de ella.

Ahora vestía el uniforme escolar de mi colegio. ¡Qué raro! Por alguna razón al haber estado presente en mi Cumpleaños, presentía que había alguna relación entre ella y mi actual condición. Total, no perdía nada con preguntarle…

Ya casi alcanzaba su coleta negro azulado que ondeaba frente a mi ojos, junto con el revuelo de su faldita, cuando me encontré con el señor Yamada… frené en seco.

-¡Tuskino!

-¿Señor?

-Veo que ha solucionado el problema de su uniforme. Puede reintegrarse a clase, sólo por hoy, mañana debe venir como corresponde.

Su profesora me mencionó que sus notas son horrendas. Así que necesita cada segundo de atención para estudiar… Y este cabello tan largo… Debería recortarlo un poco. Ya falta poco para que Ud. mismo se lo pise.

-Sí Señor, dije con la cabeza gacha. ¡Muchas gracias!

Bajo su estricta mirada debí dirigir mis pasos a mi salón. Entré.

Las chicas me recibieron con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola Lun! Mina me guiñó el ojo.

-¿Porqué llegaste tarde? Ami estaba genuinamente preocupada.

–Ya echaba de menos que alguien me pidiera los apuntes, dijo sacando la lengua.

Las abracé. Tan sólo deseaba un poco de normalidad en este día tan loco…

-¡Lun! Mina se sonrojó y me miró con picardía ¿Acaso quieres traspasar el límite de la friendzone? Por mí no hay problema, agregó, estás muy guapo…

Ami también sonreía.

-Sólo creo que nos echó de menos, jajaja, si sólo fueron unas horas.

¿Sería un sueño? Ya me había pellizcado, pero tal vez no demasiado fuerte (siempre he sido medio llrona)

-Mina, pellízcame.

-¡AAAYYY! ¡Oye, dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, eso duele…

-Tú lo pediste, dijo ella con los ojos en blanco.

Ami tenía una gota de vergüenza en la cabeza.

-Creo que es mejor que vuelvan a sus bancos, la maestra ya está por venir.

-Siéntense por favor, dijo la maestra Sakurada, entrando, necesito contarles algo importante.

-Tsukino, dijo, volteándose a verme, veo que te has dignado premiarnos con tu presencia, suspiró.

Yo le pasé el documento del Sr. Yamada en correcto silencio.

-Bueno lo que quería decirles es que tendrán una nueva compañera. Pasa niña, no seas tan tímida.

La muchacha nueva apenas se asomó detrás de la falda de nuestra profesora, examinándonos a todos con temeroso respeto. Como un conejito en la puerta de una madriguera.

Ella es Seiya Kou, viene de Europa, sus hermanos tendrán clases en otros cursos. Desde hoy estará en su salón, así que ayúdenla a ponerse al corriente en lo que puedan, dijo animándola con una sonrisa.

Cuando por fin la vi por completo, ¡me quedé sin aliento! ¡Era mi chica misteriosa! Con su falda de marinerita, blusa blanca reglamentaria y sus coleta atada con estrellitas doradas.

Ahora no podrá escapar de mí, me dije triunfante.

Ella se quedó mirándome asustada, con la respiración entrecortada, mientras todo parecía emborronarse a nuestro alrededor, perdidas mi mirada azul celeste en la suya azul profundo.

Algunas risas, comentarios y saludos a la "nueva" nos sacaron de la mutua contemplación.

Pasó por mi lado, cortando el aire en silencio, con su figura delgada y armoniosa, dejando su perfume en el aire, flotando a mi alrededor.

Aspiré con fuerza.

Y sentí el ruido leve que hizo el frufrú de su falda al sentarse justo detrás de mí.

Y Por alguna razón, más misteriosa aún, sentí que enrojecía hasta las orejas.

Continuará ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

"Mi morenita loca"

Aguardaba impaciente que terminaran las clases. El Sr. Honda, el nuevo profesor de Geometría, ya me estaba dejando cuadrado con tantas fórmulas, a tal punto, que creo que estaba comenzando a roncar. La punta de un lápiz me dio en las costillas.

-¿Qué? Salté.

El profesor me miró severamente por encima de sus gafas:

-Tsukino, no necesita gritar si no entendió bien, pero al menos está despierto así que no lo mandaré al pasillo.

Murmullos y risas.

Me volteé para darle las gracias a Seiya.

Ésta parecía totalmente concentrada en su cuaderno.  
¡Está bien! Dos pueden jugar ese juego, me dije y sin decir palabra volví a poner la vista al frente.

¡El timbre!  
Un enjambre de abejas no se habría visto más ocupada que los chicos y chicas preparándose para abandonar el Colegio y salir a vagar o a sus casas después de clases.

Arreglé mis libros y me detuve en la salida a contemplar desolado mi billetera.

¿Cómo me las iba a arreglar para comprarme un uniforme nuevo? De todas formas, tal vez mañana seguro que despertaba en mi cama y todo había sido un sueño…

¿Pero y si… no era así?

Todos parecían llamarme Lun o Lune con soltura. Me pregunto si no sería un misterioso cambio de cuerpo (leyendas de este tipo abundan acá en Japón más que en el resto del mundo, para muestra había visto el anime de Ranma) y en otra parte un chico estaba desesperado batallando con la idea de verse convertido en mujer. Como yo solía ser una gran lectora de mangas y telespectadora de animes, esas cosas me parecían casi creíbles, pero de ahí a que me pasaran a mí… Justo a mí. ¡No es justo! Me agaché.

-¿Tsukino?

Una voz alegre energética y a la vez aterciopelada me hizo volverme.

Era Kou. Me había estado evitando desde temprano y ahora la muy fresca decidía dirigirme la palabra. Decidí tomar el toro por las astas.

-¿Qué hacías ayer en mi fiesta de cumpleaños?

-¿Yo? La falsedad de su sorpresa era evidente, era obvio que se esperaba la pregunta. Movió la punta del zapato rascando el piso, mientras yo tenía tiempo de sobra para escuchar el ruido de la locomoción colectiva y el canto de algunos pájaros que se refugiaban en las Áreas Verdes de nuestra Escuela. ¡Era tan fácil darse cuenta de que se estaba tomando tiempo para inventarse alguna excusa!.

-Tal vez te confundiste, me dijo con una mueca burlona. No he estado en ninguna fiesta tuya, LUNE TSUKINO, dijo remarcando mi nombre.

-¿Te estás quedando conmigo? Yo te vi claramente… Me acerqué dos pasos, temiendo que huyera de nuevo.

-Me metí por error en la fiesta de UNA CHICA… dijo mostrándome la lengua de forma descarada.  
Debo haber enrojecido de rabia.

-¡Mira señorita! Se nota que sabes más de lo que aparentas, ¡es mejor que me digas de una vez por todas, si esto es cosa tuya!

Pareció quedarse helada y sin palabras por un momento, parecía a punto de evaporarse de nuevo… Disminuí la distancia que nos separaba dando otro paso y cogiéndola de la muñeca.

-No te escabullas, siento que sí tuviste algo que ver con esto… dije señalando con mi mano libre todo mi cuerpo masculinizado.

Ella siguió punto por punto mi amplio ademán con la vista y enrojeció.  
-¿De qué te quejas? No estás nada mal, dijo guiñándome burlona, mientras sentía la levedad de su muñeca atenazada en mi puño.

-¡LUNE, LUNE!

-¡Qué demonios!  
Una turba de chicas con cartas de amor parecía venir del pasillo lateral… (Debo haber puesto una gran cara de espanto)

-¡Por lo visto eres muy popular, tienes muchas admiradoras. Bombón!, me dice la muy canalla con expresión sarcástica, mientras trata de zafarse.

-¡SEIYA!  
Un grito atronador me distrae por un instante.

Del otro pasillo, intespestivamente veo venir a dos tipos a grandes zancadas, uno muy alto de larga coleta castaña, gafas y expresión extremadamente seria y el otro bajito, de largo cabello rubio platinado y expresión de fastidio.

-¿Qué haces con ese tipo? Dice escandalizado el chico alto.

-¿No te da vergüenza? ¡Primer día de clases y andar ligando! Dice el otro chico sorprendido al ver que estamos cogidos de la mano y señalándolo…

Veo que Seiya se pone pálida.

-¡Mis hermanos! Está verdaderamente asustada y me da hasta un poco de lástima por ella.

-¡Sácame de aquí, Lune, por favor! Suplica con sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus largas pestañas negras perladas de humedad.

Se nota que a veces le dan sus buenas reprimendas y no tiene ganas de enfrentarlos así como así. Hasta se ve vulnerable y de una forma extraña, hermosa.

Se coge de mi mano con fuerza y me veo arrastrado, en un cascabeleo de sus estrellitas al primer autobús que pasa con camino hacia el centro de Tokyo.

Abajo se quedan patitiesos sus hermanos, y las chicas que querían darme la lata. ¿Qué diablos? Cuando era chica no era precisamente popular… Nunca me ocurrieron estas cosas…

-¿A dónde se supone que vamos? Le grito en medio del ruido y luego de pasar mi tarjeta por dos veces en el lector magnético del autobús.

La respiración de Seiya se acompasa poco a poco. Parece sentir un gran alivio de huir de sus hermanos. ¡Que loca!

Se calla por un rato. Parece meditar, mientras aún se agitan sus gatitos azabache nerviosamente.

-Si te dijera la verdad, dice mientras me siento a su lado, cuidadosamente para evitar que el bamboleo del vehículo, - no me creerías, o pensarías que estoy tremendamente loca, culmina haciendo pucheros.

-Conozco la magia. ¡Si yo te contara mi historia, tú si no la creerías! Le digo bajito, casi al oído, obligado a este gesto de intimidad forzosa para evitar a los demás pasajeros.

-Ven, me dice, cambiado de humor y poniéndose de pie para bajar en la parada.  
La sigo, con mi bolso escolar en saga, casi no recordando la pinta estrafalaria que llevo.

-¿Pero… adónde vamos?

Nos bajamos junto al resto del ganado, escolares, ejecutivos, gente informal.  
Me mira a los ojos de vuelta, parece haber recuperado su aplomo y picardía, lo que es muy malo, porque volverá a ponerse juguetona y a evadir mis preguntas.

-¡A comprar ropa! Me dice guiñándome mientras extrae de su bolso una tarjeta de crédito GoldCARD.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Creo que necesitas renovar tu clóset, al menos por un par de días, dice con cara de experta de la moda. Y yo quiero que alguien me acompañe a ver ropa linda…

La cojo de nuevo de la mano, entre sorprendido y molesto.

-¿Reconoces que sabes algo, entonces?

Me mira de lado, midiendo gramo a gramo su respuesta.

-Tal vez… y tal vez te lo diga si tenemos una "Cita de Shopping"…

-Está bien, digo rindiéndome, y de seguro con una enorme gota de vergüenza resignada.  
De todas formas… ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a mi madre que necesitaba ropa nueva si todo mi clóset rebosa de ropa de chica? menudo Problema… Siempre he tenido a Mamá Ikuko alejada de todos mis enredos como Sailor Moon, hasta ahora he salido airosa y no he involucrado en nada a mi familia, y planeo que la cosa siga así…

-¿Pero me dirás lo que sabes? Digo y le ofrezco mi diestra.

-¡Trato hecho! Sacude mi mano y sabe que la miro con desconfianza esperando que cumpla su parte.

Me apronto a ver vitrinas con ropa de chico, cosa que nunca había hecho… Apenas para comprar una corbata a mi novio y me pregunto qué tribulaciones se me vendrán en esta nueva "aventura" ._.º

Continuará ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

"Trágame tierra, por favor"

Entramos a un populoso Centro Comercial. Era un Mall grande, lleno de tiendas y Seiya parecía hiperventilada, me llevaba corriendo de acá para allá…  
Normalmente, yo soy así, pero esta chica se lleva la palma, me dije, avergonzado…

-Oye… le dije.

Me miró un segundo con sus ojos de lapizlázuli.

-¿Nunca habías venido de tiendas?

-Yo… no soy de acá, ¿recuerdas?

-Ah… Supongo que vienes de una ciudad pequeña. ¿Playa o Montañas?

-No creo que lo entendieras, dijo y me miró de reojo con autosuficiencia.

Cuento corto, recorrimos medio Centro Comercial, comprando mi uniforme, algo de ropa de chico… Muuucha ropa de chica para ella.

Se probaba todo y salía del cubículo para que yo diera mi visto bueno.  
Yo me ponía colorado.

-¡No necesitas hacer eso! Le grité.

Una señora me quedó mirando, sin comprender mi enojo y sobresalto.

-Este… ¡Es que todo te queda perfecto, cariño! (agregué para disimular)

Cuando Seiya salió estaba sonrojada y molesta.

-¿Me has dicho "cariño"?

Miré de reojo. Nadie nos observaba de momento.

-¡Olvídalo! Escuchaste mal, expresé sintiendo que me ponía como un tomate.

Se puso muy seria.

-Creo que te falta algo… (señalando mi turba de bolsas de compra)

-¿Tengo todo aquí, ves? Uniforme, buzo, poleras, polerones, casaca, pantalones, calcetines, zapatos…

-No creo que puedas seguir usando esa ropa interior… me dijo dubitativa y enrojeciendo en forma gradual… se te marca demasiado.

Toqué disimuladamente el elástico de mi tanga rosa con conejitos y enrojecí también.

-Tal vez…

Saqué mi monedero y decidí armarme de valor para entrar en una tienda de ropa interior masculina. (no iba a permitir que eso me lo comprara Kou, también U.Uº)  
Adentro había muchísimos chicos guapos.  
¿Con qué excusa iba a entrar ahí yo? De momento eran terrenos ignotos e inexplorados…

Seiya se quedó afuera. Desde lejos guiñó un ojo.

Rebusqué en una caja de madera pintada rebosante de bóxers. ¿Cuál sería mi talla? Los estiré y los probé en mi (ahora reducida) cadera con disimulo. Creo que la M está bien, me dije.  
(Alivio)

-Quiero cinco pares de estos, blanco, celeste, azul, amarillo y burdeos… (Adiós al rosa)

-¿Son para Ud o los quiere para regalo? Preguntó el dependiente.

-¡Oh, sólo démelos así, no son para mi novio! (Ay…metí la pata)

Todos los hombres de la tienda y algunas mujeres mayores que compraban algo a sus esposos se volvieron a mirarme con asombro.

Me rasqué la nuca, rojo como amapola… y quise arreglarlo:

-¡Novia, novia, digo novia!  
Más miradas de reprobación y extrañeza.

-Eh… sólo déme los condenados calzoncillos, ¿no? Había olvidado que son para mí.

-La juventud de hoy día está cada vez más confundida, le susurró una viejita a otra. La otra asintió meneando al cabeza.

Por fin salí con mi bolsa.

-¿Qué pasó allá adentro? Todos parecían estar alucinando… Preguntó la muchachita con curiosidad.

-Nada que quiera contarte, Kou.

-¿Qué tal si comemos un helado? Le dije, para cambiar de tema.  
Sus ojos brillaron como por ensalmo.

-¿Con galletas?  
-Sí. (Asentí vigorosamente)

-¿Y chips de chocolate?  
-Sí. (Asentí de nuevo)

-¿Y rallado de coco?  
-Sí. (Me estaba dando tortícolis)

-¿Y salsa de manjar?  
-Sí. (¡Ay!)

-¿Y…?  
-¡Bueno! ¡Ya estuvo suave! Pídelo con todo lo que se te antoje… setas, pistacho, pimienta, curry, ¡qué sé yo!

-Pensé que también te gustaba el helado… Dijo mirando el piso, algo contrita.

-Me encanta… bajé la voz, sorprendiéndome de lo cansino que sonaba, -pero no ha sido el mejor día de mi vida… Sólo espero que sea una pesadilla y que mañana vuelva a la normalidad.

Ella me observó, y pude ver como un rayo de tristeza partía su entusiasmo y que su boca se ponía mohína.

-Tienes razón… ha sido una pesadilla. Y se quedó silente por un largo período de tiempo.

Mientras a nuestro alrededor la gente pasaba de largo sonriente, y yo era cada vez más consciente de que algo que había dicho, que había herido a la muchachita que estaba sentada a mi lado en la banca.  
Suspiré. La miré disimuladamente y luego vi hacia el frente.

-Lun…

-Dime, Seiya…

Tenía la cabeza gacha, las adorables mejillas sonrosadas acariciadas por sus gatitos algo húmedos, y los ojos ocultos en el flequillo.

-Si todo ha sido una pesadilla… Si mañana despiertas y todo lo malo que te ha pasado hoy ha sido un sueño, ¿Querrías volver a conocerme?

Medité. La observé. Maldita la curiosa ternura que experimentaba cuando la contemplaba.

-¡Claro! Podríamos ser amigas.

Su faz se iluminó.  
-¡Vamos por esos helados! Me muero de hambre.

Apenas si pude pagar sus antojitos. Parecía que nunca había comido helado.  
¿Cómo sería el lugar donde vivía? Su familia no se veía pobre… Cada vez, habían más misterios que soluciones, me dije sujetándome la cabeza y mirándola comer con ganas, mientras yo hacía otro tanto.

De pronto, pasó lo impensable.

Reconocí esa espalda amplia, apenas ligeramente encorvada, el cabello negro azabache, la chaqueta verde que solía ponerse… ¡Darien!

Antes que pudiera razonar sobre todas las últimas 18 horas que habíamos estado separados y que me parecían siglos, había saltado del asiento y estaba abrazándolo…

No adoro a mi novio en exceso, pero anhelaba que le me mirara con su tranquilidad y sobriedad habituales, me tocara la cabeza y me dijera que todo iba a estar bien…

-¡Darien! ¡Mi Darien! Dije con fruición, estrujándolo en mis brazos, recordando nuestros primeros años juntos, los mejores de nuestro romance.

Pero lo que ocurrió fue todo lo contrario.

Se volvió con ojos desorbitados, y me rechazó, empujándome, haciéndome caer al suelo.

Me dolió. Más el alma que el trasero.

-¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¿Estás loco niño?

Su reprobación y confusión eran patentes…

Ahora recordé de golpe que "por fuera" no era una tierna y hermosa muchacha escolar.

-Pero Darien… le dije al borde de las lágrimas.

-No somos amigos, explicó a las personas que pasaban y miraban confusas,

- Yo no lo conozco, no sé de donde sabe mi nombre… casi tartamudeó.  
Al ver mi expresión dolida se suavizó un poco.

-Mira, voy a pensar que me has confundido con alguien más, no debes andar arrojándote así encima de la gente o van a pensar que eres un acosador, muchachito…

Me tendió la mano y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Sin notar siquiera mis ojos arrasados de lágrimas.

-Además… ¡Yo no le hago a esas cosas! Agregó, enrojeciendo con una gran gota de vergüenza casi visible sobre la frente. ¡Me gustan las chicas! Y se fue con un ademán de la mano a modo de adiós.

Me senté de nuevo frente a la mesilla del "Ice Center", aovillándome los brazos en las rodillas, mientras gruesas gotas de sal se deslizaban por mi rostro.  
Nada podía ir peor…

Una mano tibia se posó en mi hombro. Luego acarició mi espalda con ternura, haciendo círculos suavemente una y otra vez, mientras mi angustia iba cediendo a medida que las lágrimas comenzaban a agotarse.

-Lo siento, dijo Seiya con voz apenada y enronquecida. Voy a decirte la verdad. Vamos a solucionar esto.

La sinceridad se transparentaba en sus ojos azul mar profundo. Nada quedaba de la ironía y jugueteo de hace unos momentos.

Agradecí su gesto, esperando que esta vez, de una vez, me aclarara de una vez por todas qué pintaba ella en mi actual y compleja situación.

Continuará o.o


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

"Verdades a medias"

Carraspea por tercera o cuarta vez.

Pequeñas perlitas de sudor le resbalan por la frente.

La suave brisa del Parque agita su coleta azabache.

-Bueno…

-¡Está bien! ¡Pero no vas a creerme!

-Si te contara las cosas que yo he vivido… pienso, rememorando el último año que he pasado vistiendo minifalda tablada azul y tacones rojos, corriendo detrás de monstruos y zombies.

-¡Soy una estrella! Me suelta a quemarropa.

-¿Ya… una "idol"? ¿cantante, actriz, artista?

-¡No, idiota! Me dice y señala las decoraciones de su ropa, bolsón y cabello.

-No me digas, distingo perfectamente tu brillo y tus cinco puntas, digo señalando sus pies.

¿Cómo Patricio Estrella, el amigo de Bob Esponja?

(nota para mí mismo: nunca hagas enfadar a una estrellita de coleta azabache)

La plaza, ya en pleno atardecer anaranjado, se llena repentinamente de un fulgor brillante y furioso. En medio de ese brillo está Seiya, me niego a dar crédito a mis ojos, la silueta su cuerpo palpitante titila con diminutos resplandores como glitter o purpurina de esos que le encantan a los niños pequeños, su ropa se ve diferente parece ¿látex negro?, pero puede que mis ojos me engañen...

-Bonito truco, le suelto, un poco asustado de que alguien la vea.

Se apaga y me mira ofuscada.

-¿No te sorprende? Parece estar molesta.

-Yo también en mis buenos tiempos solía transformarme en medio de luces, plumas, corazones y demases. Era una sailor scout que luchaba por el amor y la justicia…

De pronto siento nostalgia al recordarlo. Hasta ayer sentía algo de fastidio. Entre tanto monstruo no había tiempo de comer bien o de dormir hasta tarde.

-¿En serio? Eso podría significar algo…

Abre su bolso y saca un aparato extraño.

-¡Vaya! ¿Tienes un pokedeck? -¿Cómo se juega?

Aleja mi mano de un manotazo.

-¡Es mi WISH-a-deck! ¡No lo toques! Debo defenderlo con mi vida.

-¿Qué demonios es un wichadeck?

Da un resoplido.

-Este dispositivo me permite conocer los sueños y deseos de las personas.

Así puedo saber qué deseos cumplir. Soy la "Estrella que concede deseos de Cumpleaños".

Mi hermano Yaten es la "Estrella que cumple Sueños del Destino" y Mi hermano Taiki es la "Estrella que cumple los Deseos pedidos con el Alma", aquellos que se piden a una estrella fugaz… Somos los encargados de mantener viva la ilusión de las personas de este Planeta. En cada Planeta habitado debe haber tres de nosotras.

-Aguarda un segundo…

Mi cerebro trabaja a mil por hora. Algo que ha dicho me ha hecho ¡click!

-Si tú concedes los deseos de Cumpleaños, entonces… ¡Tú fuiste quien me convirtió en un chico!

Asiente avergonzada. El rubor rosa cubre sus mejillas.

-¡Era mi primera misión!

El encargado anterior, Kalistratos, acaba de jubilarse, su luz ya se estaba apagando, dice con tristeza.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¡Yo estaba pensando eso en broma!

-Y tú… (molesta) ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

¡Por gente tan idiota, no podemos hacer bien nuestro trabajo! Los deseos no son algo que tomemos a la ligera, no en nuestro mundo…

-¿Qué clase de persona no entendería que estaba sólo teniendo un pensamiento divertido?

-¿Alguien de otro planeta, tal vez? Replica, furiosa.

Trato de pensar con claridad.

-Lo importante es… ¿Puedes revertirlo?

-Puedo intentarlo…

Me mira fijamente, reconcentrada y apunta el chiche hacia mí.

Unas lucecitas de colores titilan en el aparato, pero se apagan repentinamente, como cuando se acaban las baterías.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Aquí dice que eres un "Eternal" un espíritu fuerte que tiene múltiples reencarnaciones, y cuya semilla estelar es muy poderosa. Y el deseo que pediste es nivel 3. "Cambio Vital Trascendental"…

Se pone muy, pero que muy seria.

-¿Y eso que significa?

-Que no puedo anularlo yo, que soy novata, deberé pedir ayuda a mis hermanos.

-¡Demonios! Pateo mi bolsón.

Me toma de la mano.

-Acompáñame a mi edificio. Mañana hablaremos con ellos. Se pone algo pálida.

No me queda más remedio que escoltarla a su casa.

¿Qué más podría hacer? Soy un chico…

Vive en un edificio muy alto y parece construido de Cristal, con bonitos ascensores panorámicos.

Al despedirnos en la puerta del hall, se vuelve a mirarme temerosa. Por eso era que no quería que sus hermanos me vieran, sabía que había metido la pata y que se le esperaba un buen rapapolvo. Casi me da lástima.

-¡Hasta mañana! Le recuerdo, y me alejo con el bolsón a la espalda. De camino a mi propia casa, las chicas se voltean a mirarme y algunas hasta se sonrojan.

Aunque parezca extraño, podría acostumbrarme a tener tanta atención.

Por la noche… He puesto toda la ropa de chica en un par de bolsas y la he metido al fondo del clóset. Sólo será un par de días, pero no quiero que mamá piense cosas extrañas si pilla alguna pieza de lencería en mi cuarto.

Qué situación más estúpida.

Me miro al espejo. Al desvestirme para bañarme, contemplo los marcados músculos de mis brazos y mi tórax. Hago todas aquellas poses de superhéroe que son de dominio público. Me gusta lo que veo… o me gustaría si pudiera contemplarlo desde afuera, en mi otro cuerpo.

Abajo… ¡El misterio insondable! Casi no me atrevo a mirarme.

Pero debo hacerlo, nadie se baña con ropa.

Ahí está esa "cosa rara" Bien práctica para orinar, debo reconocerlo. Pero hay que tener harto cuidado para no sentarse en ella… jajaja. Parece un globo desinflado, es horrible.

Es como ver una película. Estoy secando mi cuerpo pero al mismo tiempo, sé que soy, y no soy, yo.

Me pongo la pijama. Mañana será diferente. Todo esto será un mal recuerdo, me digo con optimismo.

Al día siguiente, en la hora del receso, subimos a la azotea. Yaten y Taiki Kou nos esperan con expresión solemne. El hermano mayor, de larga coleta castaña, es más alto y su expresión facial denota concentración, sobriedad y control sobre sí mismo.

El más pequeño parece una ratita platinada, si no fuera por su expresión constante de fastidio, sería monísimo.

¡Si aún tuviera mis sensaciones de chica, estaría babeando por lo atractivos que son!

Me quedo a la espera de su veredicto. Tal vez de esta terraza vuelva a salir convertido en una muchacha preciosa de largas coletas doradas.

Continuará!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:  
"Carpe Diem"

-¡No puedo creerlo! El intelectual da vueltas alrededor mío y me palpa los brazos y el tórax hasta hacerme sonrojar con malestar. -¡En verdad has convertido en hombre a la mismísima Sailor Moon!

-¿Me conoces? Estoy sorprendido.

-Obviamente. Como poderes superiores tenemos que informarnos respecto de las fuerzas del Bien y del Mal en este cuadrante.  
Yaten le tira la coleta a su hermana.

-¿Viste lo que hiciste estúpida? ¡Tú primera misión y ya regaste!

-¡Ayyyy! ¡No es culpa mía! Él pidió ese deseo…

-Esto no va a gustarte, me dice Taiki, pero tendrás que venir a nuestra casa para hacerte algunos análisis.

-Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Tienen que aparecer sí o sí en forma personal cada vez que alguien formula un deseo?

-No, me explica el chico castaño, debemos estar presentes sólo cuando de Energías Vitales mayores o "Eternals" se trata.

-lo extraño es que no hayan aparecido ellos… murmura Yaten.

-¿Ellos?  
Su hermano lo hace callar con un gesto.

-No queremos complicarte más la existencia… Sólo ven a casa y te devolveremos tu forma de "niña".

-Claro que tendremos que borrarte la memoria, me dice Yaten cogiéndome el hombro con expresión siniestra.

-¿En serio? Debo estar pálido.

-¡Nahhh! Sólo está bromeando, me explica Seiya, y le da un codazo en el estómago a su "simpático hermanito".

Vamos bajando de la terraza y Yaten se vuelve a mirarme.

-¡En serio!

-No le hagas caso… la chica de la coleta me agarra del brazo y me tironea, ¡Mejor vamos a comer! ¡Me muero de hambre!

Al llegar al comedor parece zona de combate… un batallón de chicas con cajas de almuerzos "que cocinaron para mí" me persiguen y termino aceptando y probando un poco todo…  
¡Delicioso!  
Anguila, huevos, arroz, pato, hamburguesas, cuy, curry, odangos, onigiris, ramen, pizza, hasta pastel…

De lejos veo que Seiya me mira algo enojada y agita el índice con reconvención, mientras busca un rincón apartado para comer su almuerzo en paz.

¡Bah! Su opinión me vale hongo… Al rato estoy ahíto de puras cosas ricas.

Mis amigas también se acercan a codazos a compartir un rato conmigo.

-¡Has estado muy misterioso, Lune!  
-Si… me dice Mina muy decepcionada, ¿Qué has estado haciendo a solas con esa chica nueva?

-¡Déjalo, a lo mejor le gusta! Aclara Lita.

-¿Tú dices como "novios"? Ami parece estar alucinando.

-¡No es justo! Solloza Mina, te conocemos de antes pero nos tienes en la FriendZone… se agarra de mi brazo.

-Chicas… (No podría contarles la verdad, es demasiado complejo, de todas formas mañana volveré a la normalidad)

Observo a Ami que ha estado muy callada y teclea que echa humo en su portátil. La miro y le pregunto, aprovechando de cambiar de tema:

-¿Pasa algo?

-No estoy muy segura pero he estado captando seis energías muy poderosas esta semana. Creí que era un error de mi computadora pero ya lo he confirmado, dice entre susurros.

-Podría tratarse de nuevos Monstruos o enemigos, dice Lita mientras mastica.

-Esto podría ser grave… nos volvemos a mirar a Mina, desconcertados por lo atinado de su comentario – ¡Ha aparecido una nueva idol y ya tiene muchos seguidores! Dice enfrascada en la lectura de una revista de Moda.

-Esta Mina… Ami y Lita parecen avergonzadas.

-Tal vez no todos son enemigos… digo recordando a Seiya y sus hermanos.  
Pero ellos son sólo tres ¿Quiénes son, "los otros"? Tendré que preguntarles esta tarde cuando los vea.

Al rato…

Tocado el timbre y dispersada la gente, Seiya se me acerca con disimulo al ingresar al salón, meneando la coleta con gusto, como si de la cola de un gato satisfecho se tratara.

-¿Pasa algo Tsukino? Te ves verde… Su mirada no refleja nada de compasión, sino, todo lo contrario.

- Bueno… tal vez no debí comer tanto, lo admito, sobándome la panza.

-Te lo mereces por abusivo, Lun, por aprovecharte de todas esas chicas enamoradas, me dice mirándome de reojo.

-Yo no les pedí que me prepararan el almuerzo (Ay, todo me da vueltas, pero prefiero mantener una imagen dura)

-Además, tenía que aprovechar, mañana nadie me ofrecerá toda esa rica comida…

-No tienes remedio, replica ella poniendo los ojos en blanco, ¡ojalá te duela mucho! Agrega, mostrándome la lengua.

-Espera, le tomo el brazo, ¿Quiénes son "ellos"?  
Se pone pálida y enmudece.

Pero la profesora ya está gritándonos por no sentarnos, así que no tengo más remedio que ocupar mi pupitre.

Horas más tarde…

Después de una visita rápida a la enfermería y unos antiespasmódicos, ya estoy preparado para acompañar a los Kou a su residencia.

De nuevo nos encontramos en el bonito edificio, la vista desde los ascensores es magnífica. El loft de los Kou se encuentra en el piso 50.  
Entramos y todo es bonito, caro y exclusivo, parece un departamento de revista y huele a tienda de muebles nuevos. Contemplo todo con expresión de paleto, me imagino.

-No me gusta traer extraños a casa, protesta Yaten.

-Es por una buena causa, dice Taiki, no es como si fuera el novio de nuestra hermana…

Seiya y yo enrojecemos por lo poco atinado del comentario.

-¡Idiotas! ¡Mejor dedíquense a su trabajo! Les increpa la chica de las estrellitas.

-Que no tendríamos que hacer si tú hubieras hecho bien el tuyo, le recuerda le chico de coleta platinada.

Mi compañera deja caer la cabeza y los brazos, rindiéndose a la evidencia.

Me examinan con sus chiches y aparatos.

-No veo el problema… No entiendo por qué no podemos deshacer el deseo concedido por esta "pulga chica" si sólo es una novata…

-¡Tu abuela será una pulga, soy casi más alta que tú!

-¡A callar los dos! Taiki pierde la paciencia – No me dejan concentrarme. Una gota de vergüenza ajena le aparece en la frente. Luego se dirige a mí:

-Lo siento Tsukino. No son buenas noticias. Creo que tendremos que pedirle apoyo a nuestro supervisor del Cuadrante estelar HB45.

A través de una pantalla que se proyecta en una pared, se comunican con un hombre vestido con una túnica estampada de estrellas que parece un cosplay barato del Mago Merlín. Reprimo una carcajada, recordando que la cosa es bastante seria… hablan y gesticulan en Kinmokiano, supongo.

El hombre menea la cabeza de lado a lado y agrega otra frase.

Los Kou se despiden de él con una reverencia y apagan la pantalla.

-Nos hará el gran favor de dejar sus asuntos y se trasladará acá en una semana.

-¡Una semana! No quiero hacerlo, pero estoy gritando, ¿No puede venir antes?

Yaten me mira despectivo, enrabiado aún con su hermana.

-¡Es obvio que nuestro Supervisor Estelar tiene cosas más urgente que hacer que revisar a una chiquilla con las hormonas cambiadas!

-¡Yaten! Le gritan Seiya y Taiki.

-¡Madición! Agarro mi bolsón y me marcho.

Maldito el día que estas estrellas se cruzaron en mi vida…

Voy caminando a toda pastilla por el parque. De pronto se me cruzan tres siluetas misteriosas, atravesándose en mi camino.

-¡Déjenme pasar! (No estoy de humor para hacer vida social)

-Sabemos mucho de ti, Lune Tsukino… me dice uno de ellos, estamos interesados en que te unas a nosotros en nuestra lucha contra las "Estrellas de la Luz", ¿o deberíamos decir "SELENE"?

Ahora los miro con atención. Dos chicas mayores, altas y un chico más bajito. Llevan ropa góthica o eso me parece. Sus accesorios son tan negros y opacos como su atuendo. Sus siluetas parecen absorber toda la luz alrededor.

-Soy Shadow, se presenta el muchacho, ella es Darkness y la más silenciosa es Gloomy…

El chico viste de cuero negro de pies a cabeza y lleva el cabello castaño apegado a la cabeza y varios piercings. La que dicen llamarse Darkness es rubia y lleva un vestido gótico de encaje con botines de cuero negro, y la que se llama Gloomy, de aspecto sombrío, viste una especia de traje ninja y tiene el cabello rojo sangre.

Darkness me aclara:

-Somos los servidores de Lord Kaos, señor de la Oscuridad. Tus nuevos amigos son los Servidores de Lady Ordery, la Señora de la Luz. Nosotros, las Negaestrellas, nos encargamos de evitar que se cumplan los deseos ilusos de los mortales.

-Si las estrellas de cuarta te han jugado una mala pasada, tal vez te convenga unirte a nosotros… Tienes una bioaura muy poderosa e interesante, me dice Shadow con una sonrisa y extendiendo su mano hacia mí…

-¡No lo toquen!  
Me volteo a ver a Seiya que corre hacia mí.

-Sentí su presencia, sabía que tenía que vigilarte de cerca… dice mientras resuella y coge mi brazo. ¡Si una Negaestrella te toca, perderás la luz de tu interior para siempre!

-Tal vez perder su luz interior no es tan importante si puedo ofrecerle volver a ser una chica… ¿Qué opinas Selene? Su diestra aún está en el aire esperando mi respuesta. ¿No te gustaría acaso volver hoy mismo a los brazos de tu novio?  
Su sonrisa luce persuasiva y encantadora.

-¡LUN! ¡No lo hagas! Me grita Seiya, desesperada.

Estoy a punto de tocar los dedos del muchacho…

Continuará o.O!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7:

"Enredos y presentaciones"

Estoy sólo a centímetros de aceptar la oferta del enemigo ¿Qué me pasa?

-¡LUNE!

Un grito a mis espaldas me hace recuperar la conciencia.  
De seguro las negaestrellas tienen algún tipo de poder hipnótico.

-¡Dejen a ese chico en paz! ¡No tiene la culpa de ser guapo y popular!

-Soy Sailor Mars

-Soy Sailor Venus

-Soy Sailor Júpiter

-Soy Sailor Mercury

-¡Y los castigaremos!

¡Las chicas!

Me recupero del efecto de los ojos de Shadow, sacudo la cabeza y más aún, puedo sentir como aún Seiya me tironea del brazo.

-¡Esto no es asunto suyo! Les grita Darknes, ¡sólo estamos haciéndole una propuesta! ¡Nuestra lucha no es con Uds.!

-Sentimos su energía maligna y por eso acudimos a detenerlos, dice Ami.

-¿Maligna? La oscuridad no es maligna… se trapica Shadow, la oscuridad es una buena compañera… Sólo los ignorantes creen que la oscuridad y el caos son perniciosos.

-Pero supongo que no podemos decir cosas como esas a gente que se viste de tan brillantes y payasescos colores, y que lo comprendan, dice el muchacho de ojos rojos con desprecio.

-¡Basta de discursos! Deja en paz a este muchacho! Le grita Lita en pose de batalla.  
El tipo se voltea a mirarla… y algo raro le sucede. Se toma la cabeza y parece sacudirse, confundido.

-¡Fuego de Marte! El intempestivo ataque de Rei, tan sanguínea como siempre, hace retroceder a los servidores de Lord Kaos, que saltan un par de metros hacia atrás.

Darkness nos advierte:

-Esto no se quedará así Sailor Scouts, por lo pronto, diviértanse con las personas a las que le absorbimos toda la luz…. Jajajajajaja….

Gloomy, la ninja, hace un gesto de cortar cabezas a sus amigos y se evaporan en el aire, aunque el muchacho parecía poco dispuesto a marcharse, aún mira a Lita y las chicas lo arrastran.

La plaza se oscurece de pronto en pleno día y docenas de siluetas oscuras comienzan a abalanzarse sobre nosotros.

-¿Qué haremos? Dice Mina, son personas inocentes, no podemos defendernos de ellas…

-Es cierto, confirma Lita, ¡no podemos usar nuestros poderes contra personas comunes y corrientes!

El círculo se estrecha…

-¡Burbujas de Mercurio!

-¡No parece funcionar demasiado! ¡Siguen acercándose, Sailor Mercury! Grita Rei, desesperada por no poder usar su poder contra los "zombies negros"

-¡No hay más remedio, me dice Lita, transfórmate, Sailor Moon!

-¡Calla! Le dice Mina, ¿Has visto mucha tele, Sailor Jupiter? ¡A este chico no lo conocemos de nada! Jajajajaja…

¿En serio que puedo transformarme? ¿Y…quedaré como mujer? Me pregunto, confundido…  
¿Qué pasará? No sé que hacer.  
Una presencia cercana me reconforta y me da valor:

-Tus poderes están intactos, me susurra Seiya cerca del oído.

¿Pero… y cómo lo haré sin mi broche transformador?

Me meto disimuladamente la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta…  
¿QUÉ?

Hay un reloj de bolsillo dorado, con su cadena y un ancla tallada en volumen e incrustada de piedritas preciosas que ha reemplazado a mi broche.

-¿Pero y qué haremos con esta niña?

Exclama Rei escandalizada, que se defiende como puede lanzando pergaminos a los poseídos, los que sólo los detienen por unos segundos.

-¡No hay drama!  
De cierta forma, es de los nuestros, le replico

y sin más, voy y pronuncio la fórmula:  
-"¡POR EL PODER DEL PRISMA LUNAR! ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!"

El reloj se abre y desde su interior se despliega el mágico poder. Una lluvia de colores arcoíris desciende sobre mi cuerpo, me desnuda y comienza a transformarme desde la punta de los pies, mientras mi coleta dorada flota a mi alrededor.

Zapatos lustrosos, pantalón formal, camisola marinera con corbatín rojo, guantes blancos y gorra reemplazan a mi uniforme escolar.

Estoy algo decepcionado, aunque igual alcanzo a captar por el rabillo del ojo, que Seiya me estaba mirando y se ha puesto de todos colores. Sus pestañas velan sus ojos y su carita de manzana está sonrosada.

Las chicas han ignorado en su mayor parte mi "cambio", seguro su mente les dice que esto es habitual… ¡Pero es totalmente nuevo, sobre todo para mí!

De la nada me sale un báculo de bronce envejecido que me recuerda la forma de ancla, con el Cristal de Plata incrustado en el extremo.

Lo elevo con orgullo para usar su poder. Las palabras me viene solas:

-"!CURACIÓN DE LUZ TOTAL DE LUNA PLATEADA"!

La luz de arcoíris luminoso baña a las criaturas negras y detiene su avance. Se quedan ahí quietas, pero no vuelven a su forma normal. Caen al suelo como muñecos inconscientes ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Es mi turno, dice Seiya, aún sonrojada.

Saca una estrellita con alas, y grita:

-"¡POR EL PODER DE LA ESTRELLA DE CUMPLEAÑOS, TRASNFORMACIÓN!"

La luz de diminutas estrellitas rojas perlescentes baña por nos instantes su uniforme escolar, lo consumen directamente de su silueta, difuminándola desnuda y la dejan vestida con un traje de marinerita muy sui generis, con piezas muy ajustadas de látex negro, una faldita diminuta y muchas y tintineantes estrellitas rojas y doradas por todos lados.

-"Alejando la eterna oscuridad, una hermosa estrella fugaz, ¡Sailor Star Birthday, ha llegado!

Siento que me sonrojo y reprimo un suspiro. ¡En verdad se ve hermosa!  
Me quedo embobado mirándola, mientras mis amigas, que se han repuesto más rápido de la sorpresa me dan un codazo, para que me haga a un lado y la deje actuar.

Saca un broche de estrella incrustado de piedritas de colores y grita:

-"¡PODER DE DESEO ESTELAR, REILUMINACIÓN!"

Una luz potensísima cubre el cuerpo de las desafortunadas personas y poco a poco va absorbiendo la oscuridad que las reviste, como si fueran animales marino manchados de petróleo.

Una vez que nos destransformamos, al rato, las personas parecen ir recuperando al conciencia y no recuerdan nada de lo que les ocurrió.

-¡Hasta luego, chicas, ha sido un gusto! Se despide con una sonrisa de mis amigas, y luego Seiya se aleja corriendo, en dirección hacia su departamento.  
-¡Mis hermanos van a matarme! Dice acelerando el paso.

La veo marcharse.

Sé que estoy en apuros y mis amigas me pedirán explicaciones.  
Les invento una historia de que me pareció percibir el poder de la chica y que la seguí y obligué a confesar que era una sailor. Decirles la verdad sólo complicaría las cosas y las enloquecería.

-Te has tomado tus molestias, ¿no Lune? Me dice Lita con un guiño.

-¡Que conveniente! Dice Rei, ¡justo la chica que te gusta es Sailor como tú!

-¡No es justo! Mina parece choqueada, ¿vieron lo lindo que es su uniforme?

-Muy revelador para mi gusto, comenta Ami, además, ¿Ella trabaja sola? ¿Te ha dicho algo, Lune? Aún nos faltan algunas Energías por encontrar, me dice reconcentrada mirando su chiche.

Y no paran de molestarme y hacerme preguntas indiscretas en todo el camino… prefiero tragarme eso mientras dure esta farsa.

Rememoro la silueta de Seiya. Espero no soñar con ella esta noche. Este cuerpo parece sentir debilidad por esa estrellita molesta y metiche.  
Continuará


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8:

"Teoría de la Confusión"

Día cuatro como chico. Es increíble como uno se acostumbra a las cosas.

Mientras me ducho ya no me sobresalta mi figura masculina.

Al contrario, la ignoro por completo. Y mi mente se evade mientras el jabón se desliza por mi ahora angulosa contextura… demasiado tal vez.

Y, por alguna razón el recuerdo de Seiya me asalta de improviso.

Su cabello negro azulado, sus grandes ojos azul lapislázuli, su piel pálida y perlescente.

Su cintura, su pecho incipiente y sus delicadas caderas. La forma graciosa y femenina en que se mueve.

Su traje de sailor y su silueta cuando se estaba transformando…

¿¡Qué rayos!?

Algo sucede con mi cuerpo.

La parte baja de mi vientre hormiguea y me hace sentir intranquilo. La observo y veo con sorpresa como "la cosa" se ha puesto un poco rígida. ¡Qué incómodo! ¿Y porqué?

¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Qué haré?

Recuerdo haber escuchado que el agua fría tiene algún efecto en estos casos.

Cierro el agua caliente, me preparo psicológicamente…

-¡UAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Cuando me acerco a la mesa, con el cabello aún estilando agua helada, mi familia me mira con curiosidad.

-¿Te bañaste con agua helada, Lune?

Eso no te hará bien, dice mi madre Ikoku… Sobre todo llevar el cabello mojado sobre la espalda, me dice con cariño. Trae unas tijeras y sin avisar, va y me corta como 15 cms de la coleta.

No puedo reclamar demasiado, si hubiera estado en mi propio cuerpo habría hecho un escándalo de proporciones. Total, mi pelo crece rápido y cuando vuelva a ser chica, tal vez me haga un cambio de imagen…

De todas formas mi mente está en otro lugar. Trastornada por lo que ha sucedido durante el baño.

Ya en el colegio…

Nos reunimos en la terraza con las chicas a hablar de lo que pasó ayer. Hemos invitado a Seiya, pero por alguna razón, me siento incómodo en su cercanía. Las dejo y ellas no se dan cuenta, embelesadas en compartir opiniones respecto de los nuevo enemigos y la chica se ve muy contenta de encontrar nuevas amigas.

Me siento bajo la refrescante sombra de un árbol, a solas con mi almuerzo.

-¡Qué gusto encontrarte Tsukino!

Miro hacia arriba y el gusto definitivamente, no es mío.

Ryo, acompañado de su infaltable amigote Masahi, me mira con una amenazadora sonrisa en sus labios.

-Espero que ya me tengas la respuesta de tu amiga Kino…

-No he podido hablar con ella aún, me excuso, poniéndome a la defensiva, no creí que aún recordara "la promesa" que le hice.

-De todas formas, me dice el bravucón, dile a tu amiga Kino que perdió su oportunidad, ya no me interesa.

-¿En serio? Le respondo, tratando de no demostrar mi profundo alivio.

-Sí, ahora estoy interesado en otra pollita, dice, mientras su carota sonríe y se sonroja de manera terrible.

-¿Sí?

-Claro, seguro la has visto, es una niña nueva que va en tu salón, replica.

Siento un sudor helado resbalar por mi frente. ¿No se estará refiriendo a…?

-¡Con esa me tienes que conseguir una cita! Es una cosita candente con cara de niña buena, me van las tías inocentes que luego se la pasan bomba, su entusiasmo aumenta por momentos en forma repulsiva,

-¡Cómo me gustaría que me dejara besarla y sobarla por un buen rato!

Debo decir que no sé qué me paso. Contra toda prudencia, me puse de pie y vi que éramos casi de la misma altura. (Pero él es mucho más fornido)

-¡Qué te pasa! ¿Estás loco?

Le pongo un dedo en la pecho y le suelto:

-¡No voy a conseguirte una cita con Kou! (Siento fuego en el rostro y en las mejillas… ¿qué me sucede? ¿Es por defender a mis amigas?)

Ryo Saeba parece sorprendido de buenas a primeras, no espera q alguien se oponga a sus caprichos, pero se repone rápido.

-¿Qué has dicho Tsukino?

-¡Respuesta equivocada! Dice socarronamente su amigo lamebotas, sabiendo lo que se me avecina… y agrega, para enfoguecer más a su amiguete:

-¿Quieres a todas las tías buenas para ti, idiota? Si tú ni las aprovechas… Ese montón de minas está pidiendo que un macho de verdad les haga el favor de cepillárselas.

Ryo me toma de las solapas y acerca su rostro al mío.

-Tienes una oportunidad de retractarte Tsukino… No suelo pegarle a los afeminados como tú…

Miro tras mi hombro disimuladamente. No hay ningún inspector a la vista. (No es que tenga miedo, he luchado con monstruos)

-Ya te dije… escuchaste bien claro, no voy a conseguirte una cita con ninguna de mis amigas, le respondo haciéndome el muy gallito.

-¿Qué has dicho imbécil?

Me suelta, me empuja violentamente hacia atrás, y sin decir ¡agua va! Me lanza un golpe duro al estómago.

Duele y arde como el diablo… dos lagrimones se escapan de mis ojos.

Me recupero y lo empujo contra el árbol, con rabia, haciéndolo trastabillar.

Voy por su mandíbula y creo que he conectado bien el golpe, al sentirla crujir, pero siento que mis nudillos se han hecho papilla. Estoy disimuladamente frotándome la mano, cuando vuelve a cargarme como un toro furioso. Su amigo me coge de la espalda a traición.

Siento sus puños ensañándose con mi "agraciado rostro", mientras, Masahi lo adula y rie como idiota.

Luego de cansarse de golpearme, Saeba y su amigo me sueltan, y siento mis rodillas golpearse violentamente contra el suelo, y un dolor de quemadura en los tendones al caer como un muñeco.

¿No querías hacerte el hombrecito? Me digo al escupir sangre, agachado contra el piso… ¡Es horrible ser hombre!

Comienzan a patearme en el suelo. Unos pasos apresurados se acercan a la carrera… Luego, un grito:

-¿QUÉ HACEN COBARDES? ¡Suéltenlo o llamaré al inspector!

Los escucho retirarse con celeridad. Levanto la vista.

-¡Lun, Lun! ¿Qué te hicieron?

Seiya está asustadísima. Sus lágrimas comienzan a manar de sus ojos húmedos.

Se arrodilla a mi lado. Aún no estoy en condiciones de pararme.

-Lun… ¡todo es culpa mía! Grita, mientras las lágrimas arrasan sus ojos aterciopelados - ¡TODO ES CULPA MÍA!

-Cof… aghhh... No es para tanto… le digo, tratando de calmarla, haciéndome el valiente.

-Tu rostro… tu lindo rostro…

Sus dedos tibios se pasean por mi cara y de ellos mana una luz dulcísima. Me duele menos. Debe ser algún tipo de poder curativo.

Sus caricias delicadas, el aroma y la temperatura de su piel, tan cerca de la mía, parecen nublar mi razón por unos segundos.

Ahora mis manos se han apoderado de la faz de la estrellita. Enjugo sus lágrimas con besos pequeños en sus mejillas, que saben a sal de los dioses.

-Lun…

Nos perdemos uno en los ojos del otro. Sus ventanas de mirar el cielo son profundas y azules como un pozo sin fondo, con aguas turbulentas, que cambian su croma según la luz que las ilumine…

Observo que su pequeña boca rosa está hinchada y humedecida debido al llanto. Siento que mi garganta está reseca.

Me acerco más, sin poder detenerme, creo que estoy a punto de cometer una estupidez…

Pero en último minuto, reacciono, me pongo de pie como puedo y escapo de ella.

Seiya se queda ahí, plantada como una flor, enmudecida y congelada de sorpresa.

Voy al baño de hombres. Necesito dejar mi cabeza un buen rato bajo la llave de agua helada. Un par de curiosos me miran con sorna. Observo mi rostro. Algunos morados y un par de heridas, que parecen de hace un par de días atrás. Limpio mi chaqueta y mi pantalón, me arreglo los pliegues de la ropa, pero el condenado cerebro sigue trabajando.

¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Me estoy volviendo lesbiana? ¡Mi cuerpo de mujer, nunca sintió ese calor y ese desenfreno con Darien!

¡Es imperativo que ese Viejo Loco me transforme lo antes posible!

Abajo, "la cosa" traicionera parece sentirse intranquila de nuevo.

Me meto en un cubículo y la obligo a pacificarse. Respiro profundo. Se siente caliente, pegajosa y palpitante, pero de a poco recupera su normalidad.

Esto no puede estarme pasando.

Debo evitar estar a solas con ella.

Debo alejarme de Seiya.

Continuará O.O


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9:

"Cosas de Chicos"

A la salida del Cole… algo peor todavía.

Cuando apenas me comenzaba a relajar y había logrado exitosamente engañar a mis amigas de que me había caído en unos arbustos y me preparaba para mandar todo al diablo con un cono de helado en el Parque…

Se aparece ella, tan persistente como siempre.

-Hola bombón! Me guiña el ojo mientras pide un helado triple de chocolate, menta y fresa, bañado en chocolate y con viruta de coco.

Me enojo bastante, a estas alturas ya no sé, si por la golpiza, por pillármela hasta en la sopa, por las funestas reacciones que me pasan en su cercanía, o porque me dio envidia su helado, así que sin quererlo le hablo algo golpeado.

-¡No me llamo "Bombón"! Mi nombre es "SELENE" se me escapa.

El vendedor me mira extrañado.

-No le haga caso, le dio el sol en la cabeza, explica Seiya con una sonrisa burlona, dándole a continuación un buen lametón a su helado- Se llama Lune, Lu-ne Tsu-ki-no, repite, canturreando, feliz.

La tomo de la muñeca con mi mano libre, apartándola unos metros del carrito.

-¡Mira, no es obligación que me sigas a todos lados!

-Lun… Su rostro refleja desconcierto. Sólo quería ver que estuvieras bien… las Negaestrellas…

-Sólo búscate una vida, ¿sí? No se ve bien que una niña ande acosando a "un chico", siguiéndole para todos lados. Podrían pensar cosas feas de ti, agrego, tratando de ponerle sal en la herida.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

_...

En eso siento una mano en la cabeza que me revuelve el pelo con familiaridad.

-¡Bien hecho, muchachito! Sabía que podías conseguirte una novia, pero no creí que tan rápido, ¿Viste que sí podías?

Me volteo furioso, sintiendo mi rostro encendido y veo a…

¡DARIEN! Con su inconfundible sentido de la moda… "viéndolo con ojo crítico no se viste muy bien", alcanzo a pensar por un segundo y sin razón alguna.

Suelto a Seiya de inmediato.

-¡No es mi novia!

-Bueno, los dejo a solas, no era mi intención arruinar su cita de peques, me lanza ese dardo con sonrisa burlona mi antiguo novio y se marcha muy suelto de cuerpo.

Casi siento que lo odio.

Luego de esto, le hago un gesto de adiós a "la estrellita metiche" y me dirijo a casa echando pestes.

Esta tarde he cenado rápido. No quería que los ojos de mis padres, (atrapados por el diario y la cocinilla respectivamente) tuvieran tiempo de posarse con curiosidad sobre la papilla hinchada que llevo por rostro.

Tampoco es que el dolor de estómago le dejara mucha inspiración a mi habitual apetito…

Subo a mi cuarto.

También traté de evitar las invitaciones de mis amigas, no sería bueno que tomaran partido y fueran a molestar a ése mala bestia de Saeba…

Si nuestro secreto no peligrara… en mi mente le habríamos dejado como colador con sólo un par de nuestro poderes, jajaaja. Pero la cosa no funciona así, me digo con desilusión.

Una idea feliz me hace levantar de la cama un salto. Debo ser "más proactivo" me dice el profesor de Economía, y vaya que no deja de tener razón. Acostarse a comer pasteles y galletas no soluciona problema alguno.

Golpeo en el cuarto contiguo.

Sammuel Tsukino, o Sammy para los amigos, parece no estar del mejor humor esta tarde.

-¿Qué quieres Lun? En medio de su expresión veo claramente translucirse su sorpresa.

De pronto ve mi cara de mapamundi.

-¿Estuviste peleando? ¡WOW!

-Creo que estoy un poco "oxidado" reconozco rascándome la nuca, ¿Tienes algún videojuego de pelea, hermano?

-¡Has venido al lugar correcto "padawan"! Me dice con alegría.

Mis buenas notas se han traducido en que nuestros padres me regalaran esta maravilla, dice mostrándome la caja de un dvd.

-¡ULTIMATE VIRTUAL WARRIORS XII! A mí no quisieron comprarme el último de Sailor V… digo con resentimiento.

-Es que tu notas… pone una cara de dolor, burlándose, pero luego agrega:

-¿Quieres probarlo?

-¡Faltaba más!

Sammy se porta muy bien. Me enseña a usar los mandos y sensores que capturan los movimientos y aunque al principio es algo cruel y se divierte en grande burlándose y haciéndome papilla, de a poco me va enseñando a esquivar y golpear en el momento apropiado.

Debo admitir que la pasé en grande. Reímos como locos, nos revolcamos en el piso tratando de ganar con trampas y cosquillas o hacemos que los personajes virtuales hagan bailes de victoria ridículos.

-¡Esto estuvo genial! ¡Gracias por el entrenamiento! ¿Por qué no lo hicimos antes?

-No lo sé… supongo que te sentías demasiado superior o estabas demasiado ocupado con tus cosas, "hermano mayor". Cada vez que iba a hablarte a tu cuarto, me echabas con viento fresco, como si creyeras que iba a romper algo, agregó algo dolido.

Le di un abrazo, lo que lo sorprendió sobremanera.

-¡Perdóname por ser tan cabeza dura! Espero que sigamos otro día, ¿vale?

-¡Vale!

Me voy a mi cuarto con una sonrisa que me dura hasta que pongo la cabeza en la almohada.

Tal vez ser un hombre (sólo por un tiempo) no apeste tanto.

Eso hasta que me duermo.

….

_Sueño con Seiya. _

_(¡Horror! ¿Será que ni en sueños puedo librarme?)_

_¡Está en peligro, los tres malosos tratan de lastimarla! _

_(¿En verdad ocurrió así?)_

_Me rodean zombies oscuros y en medio del círculo, el tipo ése, Shadow, la tiene cogida del cuello. _

_Ella está vestida de princesa con un vestido blanco y vaporoso, y un coronita de plata, puedo ver la angustia y el temor en sus ojos húmedos. _

_-¡Suéltala! Le grito, incapaz de moverme o hacer algo._

_-¡No te importa! Me dice burlón. "Es sólo una estrella metiche que está arruinando tu vida perfecta". Me sorprendo al oír mis propias palabras en boca del facineroso._

_Mis amigas no se ven por ningún lado._

_-¿Chicas? ¿Amigas? ¿Sailor Scouts?_

_-¡Sabemos que no harás nada, porque no te importa! Se ríe Darkness, acercándose a Seiya con unas cadenas para inmovilizarla de pies y manos._

_-¡No te importa!, repite Gloomy, acercándole una afilada katana al cuello de mi amiga._

_-¡No te importa!, repiten los tres como un eco en mi cabeza, dándome un dolor de cabeza fenomenal con sus poderes telepáticos._

_La espada japonesa comienza a brillar con las primeras gotas de sangre…_

_-¡SI ME IMPORTA! _

_Logro gritar y tratar de moverme, librándome de la hipnosis para poder hacer algo._

_Me concentro y les lanzo poderes como los del videojuego de Sammy y los malosos gritan y se derriten como la bruja del mago de Oz. Los zombis también desaparecen como por ensalmo._

_Seiya está caída de costado. Me acerco a liberarla de las cadenas. La herida de su cuello es superficial. Y comienza a cerrarse a ojos vistas._

_-¡Mi héroe! Me dice colgándose de mi cuello._

_-Estrellitas, no es necesario, digo tratando de zafarme con muy pobres resultados._

_Pero acerca su boca rosa y perfumada a la mía, mirándome a los ojos._

_-¡Debo agradecerte, mi Príncipe!_

_-No soy tu prínci…_

_Me besa. Y me pierdo en el sedoso abismo de su boca. Un calor pegajoso se apodera de todo mi ser. Su lengua juguetona explora la mía, que termina por corresponderle. Mis manos parecen cobrar vida propia y acarician su espalda…_

_Incluso resbalando, merced a lo satinado del vestido, a su opulento derrière. Sus dedos se entierran en mi cabello en medio del paroxismo placentero._

_No puedo creer que mis manos se atrevan a rozar descaradamente sus pechos. ¿Qué me pasa? Es tan deliciosamente adictivo estrujarlos y sentir los gemidos que se le escapan en medio de nuestros besos, húmedos y calientes…_

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Despierto con un grito.

El corazón aún me late desacompasadamente.

¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!?

Siento algo raro.

Me congelo por unos minutos por el desconcierto y la sorpresa, tratando de sacudirme el sobresalto y decidiendo qué hacer a continuación.

Con celeridad, me decido a levantarme, hago un bulto con las sábanas y mi pijama y las meto en el canasto de ropa sucia.

Espero no sea demasiado temprano.

Necesito un baño con suprema urgencia.

Creo que he mojado la cama… ¡Qué vergüenza, Dios mío!

Continuará XD


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10:

"Escapar no puedes"

A la mañana siguiente hice un gran esfuerzo en levantarme muy temprano. De todas formas, no había podido volver a dormirme después del "accidente".

Antes que tocara el timbre estaba ya en el Colegio e instalado en mi puesto.

De pronto entró Ami. Estiró los brazos y dio un paso de baile circular, sintiéndose dueña de todo el terreno para ella sola. Supongo que todos los días hará lo mismo. Carraspeo para hacerle notar mi presencia.

-¡QUÉ! ¿Lune? ¿¡Qué haces aquí tan temprano!? Su cara se pone roja de vergüenza y sus ojos se desorbitan incrédulos (casi deja caer los libros que atesora amorosamente entre sus brazos).

Se acerca a mirarme y me pellizca el brazo, creyendo ver una alucinación.

La siguiente en llegar es Lita, con una bolsa cargada de galletas. Se queda patidifusa y se acerca como Ami a verificar el fenómeno.

-¿Estás enfermo? Me consulta con cara de preocupación y me toca la frente con su palma.

Luego llega Mina y luego de dar vueltas paseándose a mi alrededor hasta marearme, le encuentra de inmediato una respuesta a la interrogante.

-¿Qué no lo ven? Lune se ha puesto responsable porque: ¡Está enamorado! (grita) ¡Ta-tán!

Justo en ese momento entra Seiya cargando su bolsón y todas enmudecen, hasta los compañeros y compañeras que nunca hablan conmigo pacer parte de la conversación.

Siento que el rostro se me colorea violentamente.

-¡MINA!

La estrellita me hace un gesto con la mano, como fastidiada y se instala en su banco, tras de mí. Mis amigas la emulan silenciosamente y se marchan a sus puestos.

A la hora de almuerzo las cosas no paran de empeorar.

Estoy sentado en beatífico silencio en la terraza superior, a solas, resignado, al ver que a pesar de lo temprano he olvidado traer algo de comer.

Mis tripas protestan con violencia, y no tengo nada que mascar para acallarlas.

-¿No has traído almuerzo?

Justo la persona que menos me apetece encontrar a solas…

Agitando su coleta donde tintinean las estrellas, se sienta a mi lado con su lonchera.

-Podemos compartir el mío, me sugiere sonrojada.

-No gracias, alcanzo a decir, hasta que un aroma delicioso sube hasta mi nariz…

¿Será que también sabe cocinar y cocina rico? ¡No hay derecho! Yo nunca he podido lograr que un huevo frito no parezca un revoltijo de entrañas quemadas.

-Solo una probadita, bombón, me dice guiñándome el ojo.

Exasperado por el apetito, decido proponerle un trato.

-Acepto tu almuerzo si dejas de decirme bombón.

-¡Pero qué raro eres! Está bien, pero solo por hoy, dice ofreciéndome su diestra.

Una bandada de pájaros decide que es mejor momento para atravesarse por el cielo piando.

Acepto "el trato" sacudiendo su manecita delicada.

-Solo tengo un juego de palillos… me comenta con coquetería.

-Los usas primero y luego me los prestas, replico.

-Sólo abre la boca, me dice acercándome un tentador pedazo de pulpo apanado en salsa.

Mi estómago me reconviene dolorosamente, haciéndome aceptar esta intimidad forzosa.

A medida que voy degustando las exquisiteces de su caja de almuerzo, siento que voy perdiendo la timidez, la vergüenza y el sonrojo.

-¡Qué rica comida! ¿La hizo su asistenta, cierto?

Seiya se pone pálida pero no dice nada.

Respecto de lo de ayer… -intento aclarar las cosas- te besé la mejilla para que dejaras de llorar. No quiero que te imagines nada raro…

Sus ojos se humedecen y baja la mirada, conmocionada.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Nada, responde luego de un rato, y me ofrece una suculenta porción de sushi de salmón con sus palillos.

Estoy con la mitad dentro de la boca cuando escucho abrirse la puerta de la azotea.

Sus hermanos venían llegando y se quedan mirándonos como si vieran visiones.

-¿Qué se supone que está pasando aquí? Pregunta Taiki cuando logra recuperar el habla.

Seiya se pone colorada.

Yo me pongo de pie de un salto, alejándome lo más posible.

Yaten sonríe con malignidad.

-Creo que hemos arruinado "su cita".

-¿Cita? Siento que la sangre me hierve. ¿Acaso están locos?

-¡Yo jamás tendría una cita con una chica! ¿Qué demonios creen que soy?

¡Ustedes saben perfectamente QUE NO ME GUSTAN LAS MUJERES!

Seiya se levanta y se va corriendo escaleras abajo, con su coleta azulada flameando tras ella. Aún antes que desaparezca, sé que he sido insensible y la he lastimado…

Yaten se abalanza sobre mí de un salto y me coge de la chaqueta.

-¿Qué te pasa imbécil? ¿Por qué has hecho llorar a mi hermana? Se pasó toda la tarde cocinando para ti…

Me quedo de una pieza.

-¿Para mí?

-Yaten… Taiki intenta meter baza, y calmar al exaltado peliplateado – me parece que te has emocionado demasiado, y te estás olvidando de un detalle, dice intentando infructuosamente separarnos… Recuerda que Tsukino es …

-¡TSUKINO, Y HERMANOS KOU! ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO AQUÍ?

Fantástico. Ahora nos ha sorprendido un profesor. Nos hace bajar de la Terraza con la feliz promesa de un demérito en conducta para cada uno por pelear en el recinto del Colegio. ¿Dónde infiernos estaba cuando Saeba me molió a golpes?

-Sr. Tsukino, necesito hablar de inmediato con Ud. en mi oficina, ordena muy serio el profesor Rukawa.

El profesor Rukawa es de temer. Es un tipo reservado, se sabe muy poco de él y al parecer es soltero y no tiene familia.

Llego a su despacho, está todo meticulosamente ordenado e impoluto, debe ser de esos maniáticos del orden y la limpieza. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda (¡brrrr!)

-Quisiera que habláramos sobre la escena que acaba de protagonizar, Lune Tsukino.

-¡Ah! ¡Discúlpeme Señor! ¡Me dejé llevar! (hago algunas reverencias de disculpa)

¡Le prometo que no volverá a suceder!

-Siéntese por favor… me ofrece la silla que queda enfrente de su translucido pupitre de acero con cubierta de vidrio.

Levanto la cabeza para mirar al profesor. Su cara es agraciada pero dura y seria. Siempre parece contraída y con los labios apretados. Será cosa de tiempo para que lo conviertan en Inspector jefe, ya que dicen que su mano es inflexible con los alumnos.

Está acodado sobre el escritorio, su cabeza reposa cómodamente sobre sus dedos entrecruzados. Estoy pendiente de sus labios esperando que comiencen las reconvenciones y llamados de atención.

Comienza a hablar y su tono afable me sorprende.

-Mira Tsukino, no te imaginas cuanto te comprendo…

Este es un mundo complejo para alguien que no le gustan las chicas, sobre todo cuando tiene una facha como la tuya, su mano se detiene sobre la mía y se posa sobre ella, acariciándola.

-¿Profesor Rukawa? Me quedo congelado y alucinado.

-¿Alguna vez has sentido atracción por alguien mayor, por ejemplo un profesor? dice, mientras, para mi sorpresa, desliza sus dedos sobre mi rostro y los deja resbalar por mi cabello.

-¡Nunca, Señor! (Me echo para atrás de un respingo, casi me caigo de la silla y busco con la mente a mil por hora una salida para asirme, desesperadamente)

Yo creo que Ud. está entendiendo mal las cosas, yo no dije que no me gustaran las chicas, digo apartando su mano con suavidad, dije que "No tenía tiempo para chicas" Porque debo dedicarme a los estudios…

El docente suspira y mira hacia el suelo, avergonzado.

Luego levanta la cabeza y su semblante refleja la idea de la duda.

Se para y revisa una carpeta de su archivo.

-¡Eso es imposible! Sus notas son una vergüenza…

-No necesita recordármelo, replico molesto y conpungido.

De hecho si me gustan las chicas, me encantan las chicas, sólo estaba evadiendo la situación con los Kou, que suelen ponerse muy pesados, no les gustaría saber que soy novio de su hermana…

-¿Seiya Kou es su novia, Tsukino? El profesor se ha puesto blanco como el papel. En ese caso… discúlpeme por tomarme atribuciones que no e correponden, le rogaría que olvidara toda esta charla sin sentido, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido, agrega poniéndose rojo en plan tomate.

Me señala la salida y no necesita hacerlo dos veces.

Apenas estoy tras la puerta dejo escapar un largo suspiro de alivio.

¿Qué se supone que ocurrió allá adentro? Es mejor que siga el consejo del Profesor y no piense más en ello.

¡Fantástico! Ahora tendré que fingir que tengo novia, no sólo para evitar acosadoras, también "acosadores"…

¿Qué hubiera pasado si mi Darien se hubiera comportado como ese profesor, y aceptado mis "abrazos de niño"?

Siento un escalofrío. Solo busco un poco de normalidad.

En eso veo pasar a Lita con expresión de zombie, apenas arrastrando los pies. Pasa por mi lado y ni siquiera se da por enterada de mi presencia. Algo le sucede, tengo que hablar con ella…

Continuará :D


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11:  
"Chicos y Chicas"

-¿Lita?  
Se volvió a mirarme como si no estuviera ahí.

-¿Lune? Ah… perdón, no te había visto.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Yo…

-¡Cuéntame!

-Bueno… se puso un poco colorada y miró asustada para todos lados.

-Es que…  
¡Ayer recibí una visita!

-¿De quién? Contesté intrigado.

-Hmmm… será mejor que te lo cuente desde el principio, dijo arreglándose el ondulado flequillo con nerviosismo, algo atípico en ella.

Me pareció extraña su actitud. Lita no es de andar con secretos. Es más bien franca y abierta y esa es la virtud que más aprecio de ella. Debo reconocerme picado de curiosidad.

-¿Y bien?

-Verás, yo…

*********************Recuerdo de Lita******************************

"Estaba ayer en la tarde horneando mis galletas y dejé una bandeja en el alféizar, para que se enfriara. Luego, me agaché a poner otra lata para que se cociera en la cocina. Cuando me incorporaba, ¡una voz que se me hacía conocida me hizo dar un respingo y pegarme en la cabeza con las manecillas de la cocina!.

-No está nada mal, dijo la voz.  
Me volví a mirar.

Era ese chico de la plaza, ese que se llamaba "Shadow".  
Esta sentado descaradamente en el borde de mi ventana y… ¡el muy cretino se estaba comiendo mis galletas!.

-¡Qué te has creído! (le grité)

-Bueno… pasaba por aquí y vi estas galletas abandonadas y me dieron ganas de probarlas.

Por cierto, dijo mirándome de frente, ahora debería estar proponiéndote que te unieras a nosotros y todo ese rollo, agregó con relajo, pero creo que no necesitamos una cocinera…  
Sentí que la sangre me hervía.

-¿insinúas que no soy una buena guerrera?

Sin proponérmelo el cielo se ensombreció un poco, y un rayo atravesó el cielo en forma repentina causando el estruendo de un trueno.

-¡Vaya! ¿Una muestra gratis de los poderes de Júpiter? Comentó con sorna.

-¿No te preocupa que te fría como un sapo?

Su desparpajo me hacía perder los estribos. Sin querer miré sus ojos rojos e hipnóticos por un segundo. No tenía palabras para describir mi indignación.

Se bajó de la ventana de un salto y quedó de pie frente a mí, a escasos centímetros. Su vista se posó en mí, más concretamente, en la parte superior de mi pechera de cocina.

-¡Mis ojos están acá arriba! Me sentía indignada…  
Levantó hacia mí su mirada color rubí. Sentí que enrojecía y la cara de él también se coloreó un poco.

-Siento cosas raras cuando estoy cerca tuyo, Sailor Júpiter…

-¡No me llames así! ¡Alguien podría oírte!  
Soy… soy Lita. Lita Kino.

-No entiendo por qué, pero me recuerdas el tiempo en que fui reclutado, dijo sentándose en un taburete de madera sin haber siquiera sido invitado.

-¿Reclutado?

-Hace muchos años…  
Lord Kaos viaja por el espacio de planeta en planeta, dijo entrecerrando los ojos y haciendo memoria.

–Un día se apareció en casa de mi familia. No recuerdo ni siquiera sus caras, agregó con una mueca. Sólo sé que apenas él apareció todos se desmayaron menos yo. Me dijo que yo era el que buscaba, que había nacido con "el poder" y que si elegía servirlo, nadie de mi planeta saldría dañado. No recuerdo nada más. Sólo la oscuridad. Somos sus títeres. Nos saca de su cámara de sombras cuando es el momento de actuar.

-¡Eso es horrible!

-No tanto. Cuando la oscuridad absoluta te abraza no sientes nada... Solo el vacío.  
Pero no hay nada de esto, señaló con un gesto amplio de la mano mi cocina, con su mantel a cuadros, mi ventana desde donde se veían los árboles y plantas del patio, mis utensilios… Supongo que ha sido el precio justo por evitar que absorbiera la luz de mis seres queridos, no es que me importaran mucho, creo que si me hubieran importado los recordaría ¿no? pero… Ni siquiera sé cuántos años han pasado desde que comenzó esta Guerra entre Lord Kaos y Lady Ordery.

-Supongo que te llamabas de otra manera en tu planeta…

-No lo sé, hasta ahora ni siquiera recordaba haber tenido esa vida anterior, me parece irreal, como un sueño… dijo, quedándose pensativo -No debería decirte estas cosas, saltó de pronto con expresión confundida, mientras se ponía de pie de un golpe, –La próxima vez que nos veamos, Lita Kino, será en el campo de batalla.

-¡Espera Shadow!

-Ah, por cierto, gracias por las galletas, dijo llevándose la bandeja con todo su contenido mientras se desvanecía.

-¡Condenado ladrón! Grité pateando el suelo, furibunda…"

-Hmmm… No me digas… le solté a Lita apenas terminó su relato – apuesto que es idéntico al chico que te rompió el corazón…

-¡Pues no lo es! Y es totalmente diferente, dijo sacudiendo la cola de caballo castaña – ¡Un engreído, pretencioso y maleducado enano roba galletas!.

-¡Quizá esos sea lo bueno! Metí baza sonriendo.

Sin querer le expresé mis pensamientos, los último enamorados de Lita "siempre se parecían, según ella, al chico que le había roto el corazón" mal prospecto para empezar una relación con alguien.

-¡Pero es uno de los malos, Lune! Acotó mirándome sorprendida.

-Creo que aún no sabemos casi nada de este enemigo, reflexioné. Debemos investigar con quienes más los conocen…

Justo Seiya pasaba por delante de nosotros cargando sus libros, estaba a punto de sonar el timbre y todos los alumnos se apresuraban a la salida en tropel.

-¡Eh! ¡Seiya! Le grité, llamándola con el brazo levantado.  
Por un milisengundo la vi queriendo volverse. Luego miró al frente y siguió a paso rápido por el pasillo como si nada.

-Tal vez no te oyó, me dijo la buena de Lita.  
Pero yo sé que me escuchó, empero decidió ignorarme. Está bien. Dos pueden jugar ese juego de "La Ley del Hielo" Srta. Kou, me dije, segurísimo.

"Un día sin esa chica molesta es un tesoro".

Pero, por alguna razón, muy en el fondo, me dolió su indiferencia y frialdad. El que no anduviera siguiéndome como una peste no me trajo el confort y relajo que me hubiera imaginado…

¡Demonios!

¡Con-ti-nua-rá! (Cantadito)


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12:

"THE CHASE" Complex.

(nota: "ACT TWO: THE CHASE" hace referencia a la vieja escena aquella de Miss Pacman, esa en que se corretean y persigue sin resultado)

Hace dos días que prácticamente no me habla y almuerza con sus hermanos. Estaba seguro que no me importaría. Pero me paso la mayor parte del tiempo espiando disimuladamente hacia atrás para ver si está mirándome. ¡Nos conocemos desde tan poco! ¿Cómo puedo extrañar tanto que ande correteando a mi alrededor y fastidiándome? SON LAS HORMONAS MASCULINAS, no hay otra explicación posible. En un par de días más todo será cosa del pasado, me digo, con alivio.

Volveré a ser una hermosa chica de coletas doradas, que a pesar de ser una belleza, no encuentra su casillero lleno de cartas con confesiones de amor, como ocurrió justo hoy con mi alter ego de "Lune". Chicas mayores y menores me han escrito que sueñan con mis ojos y que suspiran por acariciar mi cabello. ¡Qué extraño es el mundo! ¡Si tan sólo supieran! Se me escapa una carcajada.

La maestra me observa con severo gesto escrutador:

-¡Tuskino! ¿Otra vez leyendo mangas en clase? Se acerca y revisa mi pupitre y obvio, no encuentra nada – Al menos deje esas risotadas tontas y vuelva a sus problemas de Geometría.

Al almuerzo mis amigas me miran con pena.

-Estás pálido hoy, dice Lita, que aún se sonroja cuando me habla, como si recordara la oculta complicidad de aquel secreto "que no compartió con las otras", sólo conmigo.

-Te ves desmejorado, agrega Ami con expresión doctoril, tomándome el pulso y tocándome la frente.

-Yo creo que peleó con su novia, acota Mina, intentando leer mi alma a través de mis ojos, acercándose demasiado para mi gusto. -¡La Diosa del Amor está aquí para ayudarte! Dice ofreciéndome la mano como si no nos conociéramos.

-Mina… siento como si una gota grande de vergüenza bajara por el costado de mi frente.

-Eso debe ser… Ami parece estar de acuerdo – Hace un par de días que no te vemos con Seiya, ¿Qué sucedió?

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! Mina se exalta al ver que le dan la razón (¡Ay, Dios!)

Gruño, intentando evadirlas, pero es tarde, ya las tres han hecho causa común y me acosan.

-Nada, digo intentando no soltarles el cabo, es sólo que el otro día cocinó para mí y…

-¡Ah! ¡Qué romántico! Lita junta las manos y suspira con fruición (casi me parece verle ojos de corazón… ¡Qué cursi!)

-¡No me digas, le dijiste que su comida es un asco! Mina me apunta al pecho con un dedo-pistola acusadoramente, -¡debiste ser valiente y decirle que todo estaba delicioso, tontuelo!

-Tal vez lastimaste sus sentimientos, agrega Ami dubitativa.

-¿¡En serio creen eso!? Me atraganto con la comida. ¿Así que una estrella sensible, eh?

-¡Deberías pedirle disculpas!, me atacan las otras dos.

-¡Hacerle algo bonito! Dice Ami, mostrándome un poema de ecuaciones, saturado de términos matemáticos y geométricos que versan sobre las "matemáticas perfectas del amor".

-¿Eso? Mina se da una palmada en la frente. ¡NO! ¡Un gesto grandioso! Una cita romántica. ¿A propósito, de donde has sacado eso? Agrega intentando quitarle el poema a su amiga que se sonroja y lo defiende a capa y espada.

-Lo copié de un libro… ¡Pero eso no es importante ahora! Agita su mano para restarle importancia al asunto, mientras con la otra estruja el papel y lo mete a trompicones en la mochila.

-Es cierto, mete baza Lita que ha estado barruntando alguna idea, tal vez… ¡Ya sé, tengo la idea perfecta! Invítala a un picnic en el Parque!

-Qué remedio… suspiro resignado… Es más fácil dejarme llevar por la corriente que contarles que hasta la semana pasada me llamaban "amiga"… ufff!

-Yo te voy a ayudar a "producirte" me dice Mina con ojo crítico, ¡te voy a convertir en un "Donjuan" irresistible!

-¡ Yo puedo ayudarte a cocinar, (me dice Lite con un solidario codazo en las costillas) y te conseguiré un ramo de flores del Invernadero!.

-Yo te ayudaré a escoger las palabras adecuadas para disculparte, me dice Ami con una sonrisa angelical, a la que es imposible resistirse.

¡Demonios! Aquí vamos de nuevo! Y yo que estaba tranquilo y contento de que Seiya me hubiera dejado en paz… U.Uº

Por la tarde, en casa…

Después de dedicarnos concienzudamente a la tarea, subimos a mi cuarto.

Mina da un resoplido.

-¡No puedo creer que tengas tan poca ropa Lune!, me dice decepcionada, y sin que pueda impedirlo se mete de cabeza en mi clóset. -¿Y esto? Dice sacando las bolsas con mi ropa de "SELENE"

-Es ropa vieja de mamá, le digo tras tener una fulgurante inspiración.

-¡Qué bonita, no se ve tan anticuada!, dice Lita examinando mis jeans y vestidos …

-Puff, si fueras chica tendrías la mar de ropa…

Mina también parece gozar de una inspiración repentina. ¡Hacer un desfile de modas improvisado!

Se prueban mi ropa, y me hacen ponerme incluso algunas prendas en medio de risas y burlas.

Me miro al espejo de reojo. Me digo mentalmente: ¿En qué te has convertido, Selene? ¿Dónde han quedado tus curvas y tu femeneidad? La ropa de mujer definitivamente no me sienta bien hoy por hoy… Suspiro.

Aunque las chicas me maquillan y peinan como si fuera una muñeca, no hay caso… no surge la hermosa Princesa que solía ser.

-Hermano mayor… Sammy se asoma de improviso y se queda como viendo visiones – ¡No he visto nada! Prefiero cuidar mi sanidad mental, agrega desapareciendo.

-Ese peinado lo he visto en alguna parte, dice Ami, luego de ver que Mina me ha separado la coleta y peinado con dos odangos.

-Es muy feo, rie Lita, divertida, sacando la lengua.

Tal vez no era la belleza que solía pensar… L

-Eah! Dice Mina, vinimos a animar a nuestro príncipe. Nada mejor que ir de compras por una tenida infartante y terminar con unos helados. ¿Qué tal el panorama?

-¡Me anoto! Salta Lita de forma que casi remece todo el segundo piso.

-¡Yo también iré! Dice tímidamente Ami con un ligero sonrojo.

¡Caramba!

Ahora, luego de conmocionar el Centro Comercial completo con carreras, chillidos, y salidas y entradas de probador en probador que casi me desquician tirándome del brazo de acá para allá, me han dejado entre una cruza entre Justin Bieber, One Direction y Jonas Brothers… aunque al ver el espejo debo admitir que los jeans pitillos oscuros me sientan como un guante.

Las chicas saltan y aplauden como si estuvieran en medio de un concierto.

-¡Qué guapo, Lune, eres un sueño!, suspira Mina, enredando sus dedos en mi coleta rubia.

-Ahora si pareces un Príncipe Rompecorazones, rebota Lita.

- Supongo que Seiya no podrá resistirse, agrega tímidamente Ami.

Bien. Mañana ya es Sábado. Deberé volver a amistarme con esa estrellita antes que llegue el Domingo, ya que la única salida es que ella y sus hermanos, con la ayuda de su Supervisor Estelar, logren descifrar la forma de volver a mi propio cuerpo.

A la mañana siguiente…

Ni yo me lo creo, pero estoy instalado en el Parque, con el pasto verde, los árboles apenas mecidos por una suave brisa y los pajarillos piando alrededor, sentado en una manta de picnic y con la sola compañía de un ramo de flores y una canasta rebosante de exquisiteces, vestido como un figurín, y peinado por mis amorosas (obsesivas) amigas, que juran que estoy nervioso porque tendré una cita con mi "novia" para que decida "volver conmigo" XD

-Ahh….. Suspiro con tedio… Las chicas han ido al departamento a buscar engañada a Seiya.

En eso veo pasar a Darien. Pero no es necesario que me oculte, porque ni siquiera nota mi presencia. Va acompañado de una preciosa pelirroja que se cuelga de su brazo lánguidamente y se miran a los ojos con arrobo. ¿Tan fácil le ha sido reemplazarme? ¿Tan luego se ha olvidado de mí .? ¿Por qué nunca me miró con esa expresión embobada?

Aguanto las lágrimas. Esta vez ha podido más el orgullo que los sentimientos. Me duele, pero comienzo a pensar que no era tan perfecto como yo creía. Jamás tuvo un gesto para mí como el que me han ayudado a "cocinar" las chicas para Seiya y eso que apenas la conocen… O.O

Jamás me invitó a salir, a bailar, al cine ni al zoológico… Siempre eran malestares, dolores de cabeza, estudios, deberes, todo estaba por delante de nuestra relación… El futuro por sobre el presente.

Y que yo sepa… ¿El presente no es acaso para vivirlo hoy?

Seiya aparece de improviso, escoltada por mis amigas. No dice nada. Pero sus ojos azul noche se abren enormes. Detrás se escuchan las risillas contenidas y nerviosas de Mina y Lita.

Luce muy bonita… un vestido rojo con vuelos y salpicado de pequeñas flores blancas cubre su figura aún de niña-mujer.

Ami le toma las manitas y le explica que la han traído engañada, que sólo querían ayudar a que volviéramos a ser amigos. Ella sólo asiente en silencio y finalmente termina tomándolo con humor y dibujando una sonrisa.

-Bueno supongo que debemos dejarlos a solas… murmura Mina y me guiña un ojo. –¡Ah! ¡Sus hermanos, son un sueño!

-¡Mina! Se sonroja Ami, no deberías ser tan… expresiva delante de Seiya.

-Jajajaja, Lita agita sus manos con nerviosismo, estas dos se querían quedar pegadas conversando con los chicos Kou, tanto que casi se olvidan del "plan".

-"Hasta en ropa de andar en casa" se ven taaan guapos…

-¡Shhh… MINA! ¡Basta chicas, vamos! Ami las empuja y se las lleva con una gran sonrisa.

Y como dice la vieja canción: _"…Nos quedamos solos, todos se marcharon, tú sentiste miedo y me miraste sin hablar"_

Por alguna extraña razón me siento nervioso. Seiya, sentada a mi lado en la manta me mira entre aburrida y curiosa.

Decido abrir la canasta y ofrecerle algunas de las exquisiteces que preparé con las chicas, funciona mejor que la conversación intrascendente.

Luego de la desconfianza, la vacilación, y su muy débil y recién estrenada pátina de timidez, vuelve un poco a ser la Seiya de siempre, con la boca llena de pizza de pollo y champiñón y probándolo todo.

Me atrevo a preguntar:

-¿Estabas muy enojada conmigo?

Tras vacilar unos segundos me contesta agitando la cabeza con energía y tragando con dificultad:

-No, para nada, sólo quería dejarte en paz, tal como querías…

-Hmmmmm….

Seiya… yo… (No sé cómo, pero me atrevo a preguntarle) ¿Te gusto un poco?

Se sonroja, pero luego casi se atraganta, riéndose.

-¿Gustarme? Jajajaajajajaaa ¡Qué presumido que eres!

-Bueno, yo sé que este cuerpo es muy atractivo, ¿no?, pero tú, más que nadie sabe que esto es algo temporal. Que el domingo volveré a ser lo que soy… o sea, una chica… Aunque como chica, también sea una chica harto bonita para ser modestos… No quería que te hicieras ilusiones o lastimar tus sentimientos, no sé… Sé que debe ser muy fácil enamorarse de mí…

Me mira de hito en hito y estalla en francas carcajadas. Se enjuga una lagrimilla y tras jadear intentando recuperar la compostura me dice:

-¡Lune o Selene… eres un idiota!

-¿Qué cosas dices?

Hablarle de esta forma tan franca, me ha costado un triunfo ¡y la enana de coleta negra más encima se burla! ¡No es justo!

-Para que sepas… Los Seres eternos no van preocupados de cosas intrascendentes como el género, el color, el aspecto, la raza… Esas son naderías que apenas duran una encarnación, agrega poniéndose seria. Lo que importa es el "brillo" del interior espiritual.

Sus grandes ojos azules titilan de emoción al decir esto.

-Vaya… me deja anonadado, -que filosófica que estás…

El silencio nos envuelve un buen rato en que sólo nos dedicamos a comer las exquisiteces que con tanto cariño ha hecho Lita.

Está bien. Entonces no es problema que sigamos siendo amigas mientras pueda mantener a raya las "sensaciones" que le produce Seiya a este cuerpo. Si conserva la distancia mínima de 50 cms al menos no habrá nada de qué preocuparse. La observo de reojo.

-Sólo hacía mi trabajo, dice despectivamente después de un rato, aovillándose los brazos alrededor de las piernas - vigilar las entidades lumínicas que podrían interesarle al enemigo… para evitar que se pasen al otro bando y nos compliquen la misión.

En eso, vibra mi celular. Es Ami. Le contesto con alivio, no quería contestar si eran Mina o Lita preguntando por el resultado de la "cita".

-¡Lune! ¡Es urgente! ¡Las Negastars están atacando el templo HIKAWA!

-¡Voy de inmediato! ¿Vienes, Seiya?

Ella mueve su cabeza de arriba abajo con determinación. En cosa de segundos empacamos todo y volamos a tomar el autobús.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13:**

**Distorsión.**

Me llevo una sorpresa.

Negastars no podrían haber elegido mejor día para su ataque, se notaba que nos estaban vigilando.

El templo, que era regido por Rei y su diminuto abuelo, estaba a rebosar de personas, como era un día de festividad, familias completas se habían movilizado para dejar ofrendas o hacer peticiones, observé al bajarme en el paradero.

Gente a montones huían despavoridas mientras unos rayos negros las interceptaban, cubrían totalmente de oscuridad y luego caían, momentáneamente inmovilizadas como estatuas.

Seiya y yo buscamos un sitio entre los árboles para transformarnos.

Al llegar al epicentro pude ver a Shadow y compañía sentados sobre unas estatuas y haciéndole la vida a cuadritos a mis amigas.

-¡Qué bien que llegaron! Gritó Ami aliviada desde el piso, mostrándome como Gloomy tiene una cadena con la que está ahogando a Rei, que forcejea por liberarse.

-¡SI NO QUIERES UNIRTE A NOSOTROS, ENTONCES TE IRÁS AL OTRO MUNDO! Le grita Darkness pateándola.

Mina nos observa llegar desde los arbustos:

-¿Cómo estuvo la cita?

Ami se escandaliza:

-¡Mina! ¿No ves lo que está sucediendo? Una gota de vergüenza ajena parece proyectarse sobre su frente.

-¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI AMIGA! grito.

-Ah, Sailor Moon… ya ves, tenemos que cumplir con nuestra tasa de luz neutralizada y reclutar al menos a uno de Uds. me dice Shadow, que parece avergonzado, con un leve sonrojo en su mejillas.

Lita se ha quedado paralizada en medio del caos generalizado con su vista fija en los ojos de rubí.

-¡Sailor Júpiter, Sailor Mercurio, ayuden a los civiles, Sailor Venus, ven conmigo! Alejo a mis amigas de Shadow para evitar que sean lastimadas o hipnotizadas.

Las dos reaccionan rápido y comienzan a evacuar el Templo, rechazando algunos rayos de energía negativa con sus poderes.

Mina sigue en pos mío con celeridad.

-¡CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS! El ataque toma desprevenida a Gloomy que suelta su presa por unos segundos.

-Llegaron de improviso y no alcancé a reaccionar, se disculpa Rei, sobándose la garganta.

¡FUEGO DE MARTE! Las Negastars esquivan el ataque de Rei con burlona facilidad.

-¡Ya hemos consumido suficiente luz por el momento! Dice feliz Darkness tocando su tatuaje de energía negativa. ¡Les dejamos este regalito! Agrega señalando el ejército de personas infectadas por sus rayos de oscuridad.

Se marchan presurosamente.

-Apúrate, idiota, ¿Qué pasa contigo? Le grita a Shadow que nos mira con cara de perrito mientras lo tironean.

Lita y Ami vuelven al templo a ayudarnos.

Ahora las figuras negras se acercan a nosotros de forma amenazante.

-¡De nuevo el mismo problema! No podemos herir a los civiles inocentes.

-¡Vamos Sailor Moon, inmovilízalos! Me grita Seiya.

(qué se ha creído, de cuándo me da órdenes)

-"!CURACIÓN DE LUZ TOTAL DE LUNA PLATEADA"!

Las figuras se detienen. Debemos recordar que bajo esas pupas feas y grisáceas de diverso tamaño hay hombres, mujeres y niños.

-¡Ahora es mi turno! Salta con entusiasmo.

-"¡PODER DE DESEO ESTELAR, REILUMINACIÓN!"

Unos destellos dorados manan de su estrella de lucha, pero… sólo alcanzan a cubrir apenas la mitad del contingente, algo sucede, Sailor Star Birthday se voltea a mirarme con expresión de sorpresa y musitando "perdón" se desvanece en mis brazos.

-¡Seiya!

Mis amigas nos rodena preocupadas. Le tocan la frente y las mejillas.

-¿Estará enferma?, pregunta Ami.

-¡No es el mejor momento para desmayarte, guerrera, reacciona! Lita y Mina sujetan a Rei que quiere "despertarla" de una bofetada.

-¡NO LA TOQUEN! Dice una voz que me suena conocida.

-¡ALEJÉNSE DE ELLA! Ordena otra voz que me suena, enfurecida.

Nos volteamos a mirar y dos guerreros masculinos, de trajes negros ajustados con adornos de estrellas doradas y toques de color, cuyo cabello largo ondea al viento, nos increpan desde el techo del templo.

-¡Sólo queríamos ayudarla! Replica Mina, molesta por el tono de los muchachos, -¡no le hicimos nada!

Ami y yo dejamos a la desvanecida estrellita en el suelo, ellos se aproximan, dispuestos a llevársela.

Los observo con detención. ¡Son Yaten y Taiki! ¡Por fin los veo transformados!

-Chicas, son Sailor Star Wisher y Sailor Star Destiny, los compañeros de equipo de Seiya.

-¡Ah! ¿Entonces son tres? Dice Mina acercándoseles, su cara me parece familiar…

-Pero si son compañeros de Seiya, entonces… ¿son sus hermanos? Pregunta Lita.

-Ya me parecía yo que desaparecían del colegio muy a menudo ^_^ comentó Ami.

-Yaten, Taiki, ¿Uds. tiene poderes similares a su hermana? Los interroga Rei.

-¡Es verdad! Me doy una palmada en la frente. -¿Pueden darnos una mano con esto? Hago un gesto amplio para abarcar las personas tumbadas en el suelo, tendidas por todo el derredor.

Los dos dejan de mirarnos con cara asesina y pasean su vista por sobre los bultos negros como si los vieran por vez primera.

-¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? Pregunta el del pelo platinado.

-Su hermana nos ha estado ayudan a "devolver" la luz a la gente que ha sido atacada, les aclaro.

-¡NOO! ¡Entonces por eso está así! Dice horrorizado Taiki, mientras Yaten examina a su hermanita con preocupación.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Le pregunta Ami, con extrañeza.

El intelectual me mira como si yo debiera saberlo, aunque sabe bien que no es así. Tras apretarse la frente como si tuviera migraña, se brinda a la compasión y nos explica:

-La luz interior no se puede "devolver" al interior así como así. Esa energía lumínica simplemente fue "robada" en su mayor parte, para la alegría de Lord Caos.

-¡Pero cómo! Reclamo levantando los brazos, nosotros la vimos devolvérsela con sus poderes a una multitud, apenas el otro día.

-¡Valiente idiota! Exclama Yaten zamarreando un poquito el cuerpo que sostiene en sus brazos.

-¿Qué sucede?, pregunta Ami, todos deseamos saber más, el resto sólo calla y observa expectante.

-¡Esta tontorrona ha estado compartiendo su propia luz! Grita Sailor Wisher agitando su coleta indignado.

-¡Hasta podría haberse "apagado"! Dice Taiki horrorizado.

-¡Con razón se desmayó! Mina no puede creer la capacidad de autosacrificio de nuestra amiga.

-No me malinterpreten, podemos hacerlo, pero en pequeñas proporciones. De ahora en adelante deberemos cooperar para poder derrotar o al menos mantener a raya al enemigo, agrega finalmente tras reflexionar el de la coleta castaña.

-Salvo lo del holocubo… carraspea Yaten.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso? Pregunto yo. -Todo esto ha sucedido por falta de Comunicación. Sé que Uds. son un equipo aparte y que tienen sus propias misiones, pero…

-No es necesario que sepan de eso aún.

Taiki saca su propia estrella de lucha.

-"¡PODER DE DESEO ESTELAR, REILUMINACIÓN!"

Su propia estela de plata arroja su luz estelar sobre los cuerpos humanos desmayados.

Le gente recupera sus colores.

-De ahora en adelante deberán llamarnos para todas sus peleas… recorre con la vista a todas las Sailor Scouts, y al mirar a Ami con sus artilugios se detiene enfrente de ella y deposita en su palma, ante sus ojos asombrados, una pequeña estrella de plata que emite lucecitas titilantes. –Con esto podrán alertarnos y sabremos su ubicación.

Ella la recibe con un pequeño sonrojo. Alterada al sentir tan cerca la alta y gallarda silueta de Sailor Destiny.

-¿Qué le sucederá a Seiya?

Maldición, no quiero reconocerlo, pero me preocupa su salud.

-Se repondrá, pesa como un caballo… rezonga Yaten, a duras penas con el cuerpo de su hermana, si comiera menos…

-Nuestra energía estelar se repone, aunque más lentamente de lo que ella la ha estado gastando.

Taiki esboza una pequeña sonrisa y me sacude la mano a modo de despedida.

Se marchan en un parpadeo.

Las chicas quedan alucinadas, pero no hay demasiado tiempo para cotorreos, de todas formas, hay que destransformarse y ayudar a las personas a salir del trance. Yo debería preocuparme por muchas cosas, pero en mi mente sólo puedo sentir dos: Ese molesto interés en la salud de Seiya y ¿Qué sucederá mañana domingo cuando llegue el viejo charlatán y vuelva a convertirme en chica?

Continuaraaaaaaaaaaá!


End file.
